Mortal Fear
by Faraway Dawn
Summary: Noin is in an abusive relationship and with Zechs dead...who can save her now?
1. Prelude

MORTAL FEAR  
By: Black Winged Angel  
  
Description: In the year A.C. 197 the war ended. Peace finally was  
attained and the Preventers Agency had new objectives. The mission of  
the organization, to prevent wars and stop the flames of revolution  
before it became a raging fire. These Preventers were each assigned the  
toughest missions they could handle. Zechs Merquise (Wind) and Lucrezia  
Noin (Fire) took the toughest, The Terra-Formation Project. The two  
left for space shortly after the New Year. However, their lives were  
not meant to be that simple. As always danger followed both of them.  
  
Prelude:  
  
Their wedding was in a week. It couldn't have been anymore  
perfect. Zechs was finally going to settle down...and they could  
finally be together. He'd be away for a week on business, but it didn't  
matter now. Now they both had a future. She could hardly contain the  
happiness she felt. 'At last...you're all mine...'  
"Lucrezia, once again you've out done yourself. A perfect meal  
for a perfect day." Zechs said teasing her. He knew she loved it when  
he'd tease her. No matter how often she told him to stop, he knew full  
well that her smile was a sign that she liked it.  
"Will you stop it!" she said laughing to herself. She suddenly  
became the serious partner that Zechs knew well. A brilliant tactician  
and a highly skilled mobile suit pilot, she had never been anything  
less than perfect. She was the only woman he could think of that could  
be truly successful in the arts of war. Yet, she loved peace and hated  
wars, and somehow was the only person he allowed to remain close to  
himself. Even when he tried he could not bring himself to push her  
away. Her warm smile meant the world to him, as did her compassionate  
eyes. He could always rely on her support, even when he knew full well  
he didn't deserve it. "When will you be back?" her voice broke through  
his thoughts and he stood up. Their eyes met. Tranquil violet to  
turbulent ice blue. Neither could have known it might be for the last  
time.  
"A week at the most...Don't you worry. I promise you that I will  
be back." he said reading her nervous glance. "I would never miss next  
weekend for the world. ...One week...and I will have to permanently  
break the habit of calling you Noin. By then you will be Lucrezia  
Merquise, not Lucrezia Noin." he whispered pulling her tightly against  
him. He smiled, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
"I love you Zechs...we both do." She whispered smiling  
mischievously.  
"BOTH?!?" A smile broke out on his face, "You mean?!?"  
"Yeah...I'm pregnant" she said smiling at the tears in his eyes.  
They both laughed for a few minutes, and Zechs pulled her closer to him  
and gently stroked her hair.  
"Lucrezia...I...I love you so much." she nodded burying her face  
in his shirt, "Baby...wait for me...one last time." Lucrezia smiled as  
her tears fell.  
"I'll be right here waiting for you Zechs...right here."  
  
Neither could have known about the disasters that would befall them. He  
never knew about the impending fuel explosion...nor did she foresee the  
screams of torture and misery that she would endure as a result, and in  
this way two years passed. With Zechs gone and Noin now left living in  
fear.  
'Zechs...if only you hadn't gone...you could have protected  
me...' 


	2. Misery and Lust

It was just horrible to have to run your life on a watch. She knew  
this was not what should be happening. Her heart pounded as she looked  
at her watch. "Damn it! Four! I have to hurry or he'll...no...don't  
think about it just run." she told herself not noticing the man she  
crashed into. "I'm sorry! I was in a hurry.........Z-Zechs?!?"  
"Lucrezia....." Their eyes met as they did that fateful day three  
years ago, only now...Turbulent violet to tranquil ice blue. Her eyes  
were full of rage and fear. He knew she was furious with him...and how  
long it had been...it was just the way she was. He hesitantly held his  
hand out wishing and hoping she would accept him still.  
"No. I have to go...I'm sorry."  
"Wait! Why?" he asked in innocent confusion.  
"He'll hurt her. He'll hurt......no forget it. Just leave me alone!"  
and he watched in pain as the once beautiful and serene woman he knew  
fled in terror...but of what? Was it him? Was Zechs Merquise the reason  
she ran? He looked at the ground. A small diamond ring... The one he had  
given her...he then realized that she had been wearing a  
ring...'So...she got married.' he looked coldly at the sky. What did  
life mean now...for him? His turmoil weren't obvious but it burned  
inside of his soul like fire licking dry wood. The pain it caused him  
no longer confused him as it did when they were younger. He understood  
the pain she must have felt when she poured her heart out to him and he  
tried desperately to ignore her and the passion she showed toward him.  
"Why were you such a damn fool?" he muttered to himself, his chest  
burning as though being ripped in two. "Why didn't you stay with her  
then...that trip...it could have waited...now you're alone again...and  
she is somebody else's light. Somebody else's treasure...another's  
love. You'll never win. You never deserved her. No matter...no matter  
how badly you longed to have her...to hold her...to be the one to  
protect her and dry her tears..." he looked again at the sky his whole  
being, heart and soul burning in despair. "Without you...my beautiful  
Lucrezia I have nothing to live for...you were my only thought in that  
explosion...you and our baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Lucrezia please don't cry'...he thought as the heat registered... 'I don't  
deserve tears from you...no man deserves anyone as wonderful as  
you...so don't cry...I'll be waiting for you...I-I love you...' then  
came the blast. The sounds of ripping metal filled his ears, the  
screams of the others on board, and the pounding of his own heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still don't have a damn clue how I survived." he had been walking  
aimlessly in the direction she had run off in and stopped at a local  
bar. There she was again.  
  
"Ah, again eh?" the bartender said to her...that's when he noticed  
her. "Doll, you can't be livin' like that. Ya 'oughta leave."  
"B-But Cassy...I can't...He's got Myruh I can't leave my baby." She  
looked up at the clock. "Two more hours...then I'll head home." she  
still didn't notice him. His eyes darted from her shoulder to right  
below her hairline. Blood...fresh blood.  
"Lucrezia...what happened to you?" she gasped and wiped quickly at  
the blood.  
"Nothing...just fell...nothing that's all!" she said the terror  
rising in her voice.  
"He hits you...he does...doesn't he?" He said in both horror and  
rage.  
"No! Kyle is good to me. I'm clumsy! You're just angry that I'm not  
yours!" she breathed fiercely, but as her voice began to shake her eyes  
softened and tears formed. She didn't want him to know, for his sake as  
well as her daughters. Lucrezia knew if Zechs knew exactly what Kyle  
did to her...he would hunt him down. That didn't matter though, she  
wanted Kyle to die, but if Kyle knew that she was speaking to another  
man, he'd hunt Zechs down and the abuse would go on.  
When dinner was late on the table...she was slapped and little Myruh  
wasn't allowed to leave the room...if she did...Kyle always said he  
would 'kill mommy' so Myruh was forced to watch what happened to 'bad  
mommies'...it was the same with being home late...punched and dishes  
thrown at her...if she didn't come home at night and stayed  
elsewhere...she was tied to the support beam and whipped. He couldn't  
know... and she thought it best that he never knew of the misery in  
which she lived. Once when she would not have sex with him he had  
locked her in the basement during a time when there were sewage backups  
and water line breaks. When he let her out she was covered in filth and  
was suffering from severe hypothermia. She was nothing to him...except  
a doll to touch and hit...'Zechs...you could have protected me...' but  
it wasn't his fault...it was hers...that's what she was told and it all  
she now knew. "You...you lied to me...you never came back..." she said  
as her tears fell. She didn't look at him, but she felt his eyes  
scorching her body and soul. "You left me...alone, scared, and  
confused...then...then he came..."  
"We can talk elsewhere. I can tell you don't want others hearing."  
"Zechs...just forget about me...please..." his eyes burned into her  
own. Fire raged through her blood...she barely recognized the  
feeling...desire...lust...  
"But I can't...I still love you." he said his voice thick with  
emotion. Her heart pounded as he moved closer to her. Her breath caught  
in her throat as his lips moved closer to hers. Her head exploded. What  
if Kyle walked in right now? He'd kill Zechs and then kill her. "I was  
so scared...that if I died I would never hold you again, that I'd never  
taste your lips, never hear your voice, never touch your skin, and now  
I never will anyway... will I?" She pulled his lips to hers to silence  
the overwhelming passion in both his words and in her own mind. Her  
fingers wove freely through his hair, and his hands slid smoothly down  
her sides.  
But it ended too quickly, she pulled away to regain control of  
herself. Leaving Zechs desperately trying to reach her lips and at the  
same time trying to restrain his mind from the brief pleasure she had  
given him.  
"I can't...I'm sorry Zechs." The agony in her voice was apparent and  
her words were as painful for him as it was for her. His long platinum  
hair fell in his face hiding the torment he was facing. 'Ah...so soft  
my love? You never were like this...is it because you still need me?  
Why then, why can't I admit that I still need you? Damn you  
Zechs...you're so handsome...you could have any woman you  
want...so...why me?' she thought looking up at his eyes.  
"I can't let you go back." He said his voice bitter and cold. "You  
can't go back to him." he gently pushed away her raven black bangs and  
gasped. Her eye...a large cut near her eye... "How can you? How can you  
live like that?" he said in pain as his long bangs fell forward.  
Lucrezia looked away as his hands touched her cheek. She couldn't bear  
the despair between them. She couldn't stand the fear of going home and  
facing another lashing. She didn't want to leave his side. So, what was  
holding her back? MYRUH ... her daughter's safety...that was what bound  
her to Kyle.  
"Because...I have somebody to protect."  
"Besides yourself?" he whispered urgently...he knew he sounded  
desperate, but if she was being abused...  
"Our daughter Zechs...I have to protect Myruh from him."  
"Our..." he thought about what she had said. Their child was with the  
mad man hurting her...his daughter... "Bring Myruh with you, we'll  
leave...he'll never hurt you again." Zechs said drawing her closer  
again. Her eyes were downcast.  
"I'm not allowed to go anywhere with her...I tried to leave before,"  
she pulled at her shirt and showed him a scar close to her heart. "He  
shot at Myruh...I pushed her away and almost died...Zechs, he told me  
if I left he'd kill Myruh...and if she got away he'd kill me." Zechs  
looked at her filled with rage at the man who was hurting her...his  
fiancé and hurting his daughter. "You mustn't do anything...not  
yet...he's been watching me more closely." her eyes darted to the man  
in the corner who left abruptly and headed east. "Oh god no! No...That  
might be Jason; he's going to Kyle...Get out of here now!" Zechs's eyes  
searched hers; she knew how hard it was for him to walk away. "I'll be  
alright. I'll meet you, the park, eleven tomorrow morning." he nodded  
and moved swiftly out the back door just as the front burst  
open...'Kyle...' 


	3. Wind and Fire

Wind And Fire  
  
AN: This is my very first attempt at a fanfic so...yeah I'm a newbie...but  
thanx esp. to Reboo the tips helped! Hope this is easier (  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha! I forgot all about this!!!!!! I don't own Gundam  
Wing or Zechs (Damn it!!!) or Noin...if I did I'd be filthy stinking  
rich!  
  
"LUCREZIA! Why did you run!?" He whispered dangerously.  
His light brown eyes looked like fire when he was mad.  
  
"I wasn't running. I felt like a drink...and unless I'm mistaken, you  
can't do a damn thing here. People will see how you treat me...and  
threatening me would be truly foolish. You see the police chief in the  
corner? Well, Cassy here is his wife. She knows everything...so, I dare  
you...hit me." she whispered with an icy and venomous tone. Her eyes no  
longer looked frightened, but fierce and dangerous. "And don't threaten  
me with my daughter. Cassy is, apart from being a part-time bartender,  
a child services agent." Kyle looked nervously around the room.  
  
"But, love...I just want you to come home." he said with a warm  
smile. Lucrezia wasn't fooled. She knew underneath was a murderous  
glare.  
  
"Darlin' ya sure he's all bad?" Cassy whispered looking at his smile.  
  
"You don't know what he's like Cassy."  
  
"Whatcha' talking 'bout ladies?" Kyle said cheerfully. Cassy looked  
him dead in the eyes and told him they needed to talk privately. He  
nodded and stood by Jason. Cassy pulled Lucrezia to the back store  
room.  
  
"Here. This is the best way to prove your story. While he's out put  
these around the house." Cassy held out what looked like clear white  
tape. "S'a recording device. It has a microchip we scan and can see  
what he's done and said. But...it requires that you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hunny? Who was that handsome man you was with?"  
  
"Myruh's real father." Lucrezia said. Cassy looked shocked.  
  
"Ya mean, he ain't dead?" Lucrezia nodded and looked at Cassy.  
  
"It's not the first time he's cheated death. He's as resilient as a  
cockroach. Just when by all logical explanation he should be  
dead...POOF! He's alive." She said with a soft and very human voice.  
Cassy had noticed that Lucrezia rarely displayed love or any other  
emotion except fear when she spoke. So this just told the entire story  
down to the reason she let Zechs get close to her. Cassy knew many  
women who had been abused. Most of which refused to be closer than one  
hundred feet from a man, regardless of sympathy or kindness. Lucrezia,  
however, just defied all the psychological reasoning of the world. She  
let Zechs touch her, kiss her, and hold her. Things no abused woman  
would dare let happen she allowed.  
  
"Hey Lucrezia...why'dja let him touch ya?"  
  
"Zechs you mean? I-I guess it's because I've known him since he was  
young. He wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a prince... He was born and  
raised a pacifist like me. But both of our families were wiped out in a  
day. Exactly one week before the attack on Sanct Kingdom, my family was  
killed in Italy."  
"S'what happened?" Cassy said looking at Lucrezia with curiosity.  
  
"The bombs leveled the capital Newport City. Just like my home had  
been... Zechs escaped with Relena."  
  
Cassy sighed, "Poor, poor boy..."  
  
"  
Relena was taken by Mister Darlin and Zechs was so young then and his  
sister was all he had left... he hated Darlin for taking Relena away  
from him. We both were at Victoria together..."  
  
"Wait...ain't he the Lightnin' Count?"  
  
"Yes...he is...or was."  
  
"Ya sound sad...ya...ya wish he still had that attitude."  
  
"I do... he may not have been romantic...but I didn't fall for him  
because he was romantic. He was always reckless...but...it made  
me...it..."  
  
"It sorta said 'Hi' in a sexy way?"  
  
"No...more like...don't leave me. He could never say those  
words...but his eyes and actions showed me that he didn't want what the  
military gave him...he just wanted a family...a family he hadn't had in  
thirteen years."  
  
"An' ya wanted him...to be what you had lost...your  
family...Lucrezia..." Cassy looked sadly at her friend. Lucrezia was  
such a strong woman. Cassy knew she could never have gone through what  
Lucrezia went through. "I need ya tuh sing tonight. Ya promised. I'll  
find Zechs for ya. I want him to see yer' late night job." They smiled,  
both had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Zechs can see how he treats ya when yer' headin' home."  
  
"I don't know...wait...Zechs said he was looking for me for two  
years...Why not ask at the agency? I'm still working on the Terra-  
Formation Project...they would have told me if Wind was back." Lucrezia  
said softly.  
  
"I did ask. They told me Fire was killed." Lucrezia turned  
around...'Zechs'... He looked softly at her. "I couldn't leave...you're  
still my fiancé...and I don't want to miss the show." he said smiling.  
"I heard your conversation."  
  
"Zechs...Lucrezia didn't mean tuh-"  
  
"It's ok. Fire is the only person who knows me that well..." he  
turned then to Lucrezia. "You understood how I felt then...even though  
I couldn't tell you that I didn't want you to leave me?"  
  
"Of course I understood...I loved you then and I love you now. I  
never would abandon you." Their eyes met again in a different  
way...both lost and frightened...soft amethyst to hard  
aquamarine...like gems in the fire, both radiated the same light and  
darkness. Fire and Wind. Warm and Cool. Light and Dark. Love and Hate.  
The fire in both fanned by a gentle breeze.  
  
"I love you." both spoke as one. They looked at the door. This was  
it. One night to get through...one more week to face...then they would  
be free. 


	4. Darkness before Dawn

AN: The song "Eyes on Me" is from Final Fantasy VIII. Julia in Final  
Fantasy VIII is the character who writes and sings "Eyes on Me" however  
she has stage fright in the game and she just barely gets over it  
before she dies. So I had something to play with! It is the most  
beautiful song I have heard in a while and when I heard it I nearly  
screeched in an annoying way with delight. It worked really well I  
think with my story too so YAY FOR ME FOR DOING SOMETHING CLEVER!!!!!  
  
DARKNESS BEFORE DAWN  
  
She stepped on the stage. Her eyes looked for Zechs in the crowd. There  
he was in the corner. The lights dimmed as she prepared to sing. It was  
how she forgot her pain and how she remembered the happiness Zechs had  
given her. "TONIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT YA'LL WE HAVE OUR OWN LUCREZIA  
SINGING JULIA'S "EYES ON ME"!" she heard Cassy's voice. It was so loud  
on the speakers. Julia began the introduction on the piano and Lucrezia  
went over the words one last time. Her objective wasn't to make Kyle  
angry nor to lure Zechs into a more overwhelming emotional state, but  
just the music seemed to be doing that to both men. She then lifted the  
microphone and began softly...  
  
"Whenever sang my songs, on the stage on my own  
Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar."  
  
She noted the cruel look in Kyle's eyes and unintentionally shivered  
slightly, but the bitter look of Kyle's was scattered from her mind as  
her eyes fell upon Zechs's soft smile.  
  
"My last night here for you same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you, maybe yes maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way... how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know...  
That I had mine on you?"  
  
His eyes so warm...Zechs was so perfect. There was nothing one could do  
to make him any more perfect. His usually hard, cold eyes had a soft,  
warm side. His bitter and often icy voice did as she knew, have a  
surprisingly warm and gentle tone. He was everything perfectly  
packaged. He was smart, handsome, wild yet cautious, ruthless (in  
combat), gentle, and above all, he was the only man she could bring  
herself to love.  
  
"Darling so there you are with that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt as if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer."  
  
She let her self breathe as the short instrumental broke the song in  
half. She let herself be the carefree girl she used to be. She let  
herself smile...just for him...just for Zechs.  
  
"So let me come to you close as I want to be  
Close enough for me... to hear your heart beating fast.  
And stay there as I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know...  
That I mine on you?"  
  
The next part of the song held significant meaning to both her and  
Zechs and so...she was sure to sing it with all her heart. It had  
always been that way...she was so open with him and he was  
so...distant. She knew he watched her from a distance and she knew he  
was content to do so. But, not anymore.  
  
"Darling so share with me your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know? I'm more than the dress and the voice...  
Just reach me out then you will know that you were not dreaming."  
  
She knew it was almost over. Her safety would be in jeopardy soon and  
she would be going home. She knew, as she continued singing that Zechs  
would meet her as planned tomorrow, but the question plaguing her mind  
was whether or not she would be alive to meet him.  
  
Darling so there you are...with that look on your face.  
As if you're never hurt as if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you who pinches you softly but sure...  
If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer."  
The room burst into applause as Julia finished the melody on the piano.  
  
"FOLKS! THAT WAS JULIA AND LUCREZIA PREFORMIN' JULIA'S FIRST CREATION  
"EYES ON ME" NICE WORK LADIES! NOW YA'LL WHO WANTS TA HEAR THESE TWO  
ANGELS SING A DUET?"  
  
It was amazing seeing all the people that were impressed. Lucrezia  
always knew she had a great singing voice, but she never expected so  
many people she had never met to agree. Their smiles and soft whispers  
of approval made tears form in her eyes. The lights of the stage made  
her light blue gown and Julia's crimson red one look like the moon and  
sun. Yet, with all her happiness on that stage she lived by a single  
phrase...Darkness before Dawn. It is always darkest before the dawn's  
light. Without the darkness one could not know the light.  
  
She knew well that she would have to go home pay Angela for watching  
Myruh and then face another beating. The darkness she would face before  
the dawning of her freedom. Her freedom was her work, singing in the  
bar, and now, knowing Zechs was alive, he was her freedom and her last  
hope for love.  
  
Cassy's voice blasted out of the speakers and Lucrezia and Julia  
prepared to sing their duet. The harmony created by their voices was  
astounding. The beauty of their song seemed to touch everyone in a  
rather personal way.  
Everyone of course, except Kyle.  
  
His cruel smile would always be imprinted in her memories, and she  
knew that she may never find the way to alleviate that kind of mortal  
fear...but anything...anything now was worth it. If somehow Zechs could  
help her escape...if somehow she could just turn back time, to an era  
in her life when life wasn't run on time... when she wasn't afraid of  
what time it was...  
  
"Lucrezia! Ah, you and Julia were great! I couldn't have asked  
for a better performance!"  
  
"Oh...oh! Thanks Cassy." Cassy surveyed her before she spoke again.  
  
"Ya spaced out. Never seen anythin' like it before. Thought maybe ya  
was loosin' it. Ya seem fine now but...uh; ya shoulda' seen yer' face!  
Went all white like a ghost and yer' eyes was all glassy!" Lucrezia  
hadn't noticed. She must have spaced out for a while. The clock read  
two. Closing time.  
  
"Cassy, can you issue a complaint for me?"  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"I don't want to go home...but I need my daughter here with me."  
  
"Sorry doll, I need video proof and I need a confession from him."  
Cassy whispered sadly as she avoided Lucrezia's eyes. "Ya, understand?"  
  
"Yeah...I just-I want to be with Zechs now. I want to stay close to  
him and hold him again. It's been three years...I can't wait, not  
anymore." Cassy smiled.  
  
"I can however, tell him yer stayin' here tonight on my request not  
yours."  
  
"Cassy what about..."  
  
"I'll lock you two in. Head up the back stairs and then you'll find  
two doors one is black and the other has really nice carvings of the  
solar system...that one's the guest room. I usually stay here if I get  
drunk, so, you two luvbirds have your night and then you head home in  
the morning. But you be sure ya meet Zechs later tomorrow also." Cassy  
said guiding her to the back room. "Remember...bustin' Kyle is gonna  
involve a bit'a sacrifice. Keepin' yer daughter ain't gonna be easy  
either. But, jus' between us, I know we'll pull it off." Cassy's voice  
didn't sound so reassuring though. "I know you'll be able to fly again  
baby. You got wings meant to shine and that man, Zechs, he makes you  
glow. You really belong in the care of a man like him, cause guys like  
him they're angels, they were meant to find women like you and help you  
up again." Cassy's smile was so warm just like sisters. "He seems to be  
afraid to let the true him out round others...but ya should'a seen the  
tears in his eyes when you sang," she smiled and laughed a bit then she  
continued, "He told me that ya used to sing when he couldn't sleep.  
After tough days, after horrible and dangerous battles trying to keep  
the peace, and after coming back from the dead...you sang him the song  
you sang tonight. That song was...Eyes on Me ...that duet you sang. He  
also said that you sang the first time ya danced. 'Don't know if she  
realized that song was so ironic at the time. She was singing with her  
eyes shut and it was me with my eyes on her. I couldn't help but notice  
her smiling...such a warm and loving smile.' that's what he said. He  
loves ya and I think he'll take good care of ya."  
  
"Cassy, I didn't say yes to him first for no reason. I know he loves  
me...even when he couldn't say it." Cassy smiled her warm sisterly  
smile and wished Lucrezia luck as she changed her clothes and headed  
into the crowd to find Zechs.  
  
Her head hurt slightly from all the lights. She walked slowly forward  
and found the man with the long slivery-blonde hair. "Zechs...."  
  
"Huh...Lucy...what is it?"  
  
"Come with me... Cass got us a room for the night." she said with an  
innocent smile. Zechs also smiled but thoughts of the daughter he'd  
never met crossed his mind. "Cass said she'd take Myruh for the night  
so Kyle can't do anything to her... Zechs...don't worry, please come  
with me just for tonight?"  
  
] AN: Well?????? Ha! This rules I have no life and can update like mad!! Anyways I need more reviews before I start the next chapter....this might get.........hmm...........a bit limey...maybe...read and review and if I don't get flamed maybe I'll continue. 


	5. Revival

AN: BEHOLD!!! CHAPTER....WHAT # IS THIS AGAIN???? OH NO!!! *_* ha ha jk! Any ways I finally got around to this! Wow...a mini miracle!!! I had the first three chapters written a long time ago....like...last year...this is my first NEW chapter!!!! WEEEEE!!! Just Fair Warning...this chapter is a lot of dialogue. I must first thank all my reviewers....you all are so nice to a newbie!!!!! But ya know...I really really need to finish this... (Yeah that's right this isn't the final chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Zechs (there I said it) or Noin (evil people I WILL OWN THEM ONE DAY YOU CANT STOP ME!!!!MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry bout that...random me moment... ^-* )  
  
Revival  
  
Zechs opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 4:00 am...much too early. He intended to shut his eyes when he heard a soft whisper in his ear.  
  
"Awake again?" Noin asked softly kissing his neck. "You are the worst sleeper in the world."  
  
"Maybe..." he whispered back with a small laugh, "A small price to pay for the things I am the best at." He said smiling at her.  
  
Noin laughed softly. He had the biggest ego too. Sure he was the worst sleeper, liar, and flirt...but he was the best pilot, the best kisser, and with out a doubt in her mind...the best lover. "You love to brag don't you?"  
  
"You get bragging rights to certain things too ya know." He told her running his hands down her arms.  
  
"Not many things..." she said reminding herself how dangerous this little affair was. "I don't get to brag much about anything."  
  
Zechs watched as she turned away from him. Her back covered in more scars than his entire body possessed. He felt his heart breaking inside of him. 'Lucrezia...oh god forgive me...this is all my fault.' He gently ran his hand down her back but stopped when she jerked away. "Lucrezia, are you ok?" she didn't answer...but he heard her soft breath coming out differently than normal...the soft sobs...she was crying. "Lucy, please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My back...it burns...Zechs..."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Zechs said softly touching her cheek. 'That bastard is gonna pay for this...how he dare do this to her...' Zechs thought shaking with suppressed rage. "Lucy...I am not letting you go back there. Can't you have Cassy bring Myruh to us later? We can leave, you'll never have to see that man again and-"  
  
"Zechs, did you really think Kyle would let me stay here if he didn't have some assurance I would be back later today? The agreement is that Cass takes Myruh to him then I head home..." She answered quietly. "I don't want to go back there..." she whispered turning back to him in tears.  
  
"What's going to happen to you when you get home?" Zechs asked. He'd die before letting her go back if she was going to be hurt more. Her back was covered in scars...they looked like she'd been whipped.  
  
"This time...I...I'll...He's going to whip me...probably..." she answered burying her face into the pillows. "I wish I could just leave..."  
Zechs watched her lay there and cry. She needed it. It would be good for her to cry. She needed to get it out of her system. Gently, he ran his hands through her hair. 'Poor angel, I wish I could just get you out of this mess...' he smiled when she looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"What would I do if you weren't here? I've been thinking about that a lot tonight...I'd have gone home, gotten the shit beat out of me, and then I would have to get my little girl to calm down...at least tonight...tonight I don't have to worry about any of that."  
  
It felt weird to Zechs seeing her so scared. For as long as he'd known her she was strong, proud, and she was bright. To see her weak, frightened, and so emotional (more so than usual) bothered him. She would never be the same woman he had fallen in love with, not after something like this had happened to her. 'Yes she will, when she's free again. That woman is still here...I know she is.' His heart pounded. Why he wasn't quite sure...  
  
Noin gently kissed him and laid her head on his chest. "You used to have nightmares all the time. I could never get you to calm down...so I started humming." She said softly laughing. "You fell asleep like a child..."  
  
"Any man with some intelligence would understand why..." Zechs answered with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"You have the voice of an angel...I loved listening to the sound of your voice...I think it's because you reached out to me when nobody else would...stayed by my side even if what I was doing was crazy...comforted me and even kept me from going completely insane." He paused to look at her confused expression. "You remember AC 195 right?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"You remember my assault on the Gundams?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Did you ever wonder why I stopped...why when victory was within my grasp I threw it away and let you live?"  
  
"I...maybe a little..." she admitted shutting her eyes. "I didn't think you cared until then."  
  
"I couldn't bear to live without you...you know how the Zero System works right?"  
  
"I do. Heero told me about it. Duo too. Quatre told me all the things he could remember about it."  
  
"Well for me Epyon displayed my future...although it had told me before that I had none, one appeared before me in those moments I told you to get out of my way...I knew you wouldn't move and then I knew what I had to do..."  
  
"You lost...because I lived?" Lucrezia asked him in shock. This didn't make any sense at all she thought Zechs was planning to die any way... "Zechs, what about..."  
  
"I still planned on dying though." He said staring into her violet eyes. "I couldn't face you after that...I was ashamed of myself." His frown became a smile as she pulled his lips down to her own.  
  
"I wouldn't let you, you know... I'd kill myself before I let you go." She said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yeah...lucky for me I have the best damn luck in the universe...I'm almost willing to say I am immortal." Lucrezia laughed at him. 'Immortal? Zechs...what an ego...' "No... not immortal...just a resilient cockroach..."  
  
Zechs smiled at first and then thought about her words... 'She just called me a cockroach!' but when he went to tease her back...he smiled to find her asleep. 'Wish I could fall asleep so easily...' He gently kissed her lips and whispered "Good night love..." 


	6. Rage

Mortal Fear  
  
AN: My last chapter was kinda short...so...this is a long one. Well now, it appears people want some updates.........Here. I finally found some time in my schedule for this chapter. It might be a tough read...it's not a pleasant one lotsa swearing ....any who...behold my new chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know how this goes...I own nothing but my story!!! Do I look rich?????? Didn't think so.... :P  
  
Rage  
  
Lucrezia woke up again at around eight. Her head hurt a little but it was nothing compared to how much the rest of her body ached. Sure it had been a long time, but Zechs really was too rough. She smiled at him still asleep in bed. He looked like a peaceful child there in the golden sunlight and she didn't want to leave, even if it was only for a few hours. She picked up a piece of scrap paper and scribbled a small note.  
  
Zechs would know where to meet her and when...now it was time to head home.  
  
She walked slowly. Knowing what would come did not make this any easier. She had a very bad feeling about the punishment that she would receive. A whipping most likely...maybe she would come across lucky and only get punched. As far as she was concerned Kyle hit like a girl. She and Zechs had been partners in martial arts in Victoria and he hit much harder. A punch or two wouldn't be bad (not good obviously...but not as bad as a lashing would be.) 'Don't worry Zechs...We'll make this work...somehow...'  
  
Zechs woke up an hour later to an empty bed and a note. She left already and would meet him at...Zechs laughed... "Eleven hundred hours..." she used military time... "You could just say eleven." He muttered walking into the bathroom to get ready. Last night had been incredible. She was everything he remembered...until the fear set in again. He almost wondered what he would do when he found Kyle...kill him... obviously. He ignored the thought. He was going to have to see what happened later. If she was hurt then this Kyle would pay. There was no way in hell he was going to let this continue.  
  
This was it...if she opened the door he would be waiting. But I can't leave my daughter...Myruh...don't worry...everything is going to be fine... she stepped forward and pushed open the door.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Myruh on the couch crying...where is he...something's wrong...this isn't right... "Myruh, honey it's mommy are you ok?" the frightened toddler nodded and sointed behind her mother.  
  
"You stupid bitch...did you really think you could fool me? Who were you with?" Kyle's cold dark voice whispered from behind. "And don't you dare lie to me...you're already in over your head."  
  
"You can't do a damn thing to me! I slept at the bar because Cass said I looked sick. She didn't want me coming home with a psycho when I couldn't defend myself!"  
  
Kyle stared her down with heartless cold brown eyes. "Stupid bitch...you can't defend yourself when you're busy defending a brat like her!" he yelled smacking Myruh's hand.  
  
"Don't touch her again!" Lucrezia yelled pulling Myruh away from him. "How dare you even try to hurt her?"  
  
"WHAT DO I CARE FOR? THE BRAT ISN'T MINE!" Kyle yelled back grabbing her arm roughly forcing her to let go of Myruh. "I HAD A LITTLE TEST RUN LAST WEEK...SHE SHOULD HAVE DARKER EYES IF SHE WAS MINE AND SHE SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T HAVE LIGHT HAIR! WHO IS HER FATHER? OR DON'T YOU KNOW YOU WHORE?!"  
  
"NOT YOU! I WOULD NEVER HAVE YOUR CHILDREN YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!" she yelled back pushing Myruh into the next room and shutting the door. "She is not going to see this one...you've hurt her enough...she hasn't done anything wrong!" she said coldly. This man....he'd hurt her daughter enough...she was not going to watch this time. Not when it was likely that Kyle would kill her.  
  
She could have blocked it...but his blow came too quick. She was out cold in less than ten seconds.  
  
Zechs watched the clock...two hours left...please let her be ok... He walked slowly down the stairs out the back. There was a small café near by, he'd get some food and then go wait. She would be there. It was a warm day... the sun shining brightly. At least it's not pouring... he thought walking into the small café. There was time to eat, time to read the paper and time to get to the park with half an hour to spare.  
  
"I hear you're planning to go somewhere today?" Kyle said laughing coldly. "Did you really think I'd let you out of the house after that little stunt?"  
  
"I'm just going to work is that a crime?" she said ignoring the pain in her abdomen. Well at least he missed my vitals...if he'd hit any higher...he could've stopped my heart...he could have killed me... she remembered then why she was so afraid of Kyle. He may appear weak but when he was mad...he was furious. When he was furious...he was deadly. His strength must have come from his anger...normally a punch like that couldn't have knocked her out even if Zechs had thrown it.  
  
"Yeah maybe it is Lucrezia. I know when people are lying to me. You have been lying to me for years haven't you?"  
  
"Bout' time you caught on you idiot." She shouldn't have said that. It resulted in a hard slap to the face. Her jaw went numb. Then the sudden wave of pain... Zechs, help me through this...give me your strength...  
  
"You would think you would learn, or have I hit you to the point that your brain's turned to mush?"  
  
"Would it surprise you if that was the case?" She muttered not looking up. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. This was it, if she lived through this one all she had to do was get the tape up and push it again. He was admitting all this right...admitting to all the abuse...If only I had gotten the tape up...  
  
"No it wouldn't. Damn it... Why do you do this huh? If you would just obey me you wouldn't get hurt." Kyle said coldly looking at the cellar door.  
  
"Liar." Lucrezia retorted. She knew his game and she wasn't going to play it anymore. She was not letting him win this time. Myruh was in the cellar and Kyle probably knew that, all she needed was for him to get mad enough to throw her down there. Then she could take Myruh and sneak out. He wouldn't let her out for a day or two anyway. During that day he would spend his time planning to apologize and get on good terms with her again...Hmph...not this time.  
  
"You stupid fucking bitch!" Kyle yelled spitting as his words echoed through the house. "Get in there!" he yelled pushing her down into the basement. "I'm locking you in. I'll be back tomorrow to let you and that little brat out. You explain why she won't get to eat today!"  
  
She heard the door lock and breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he was gone, Myruh was safe, she was safe, and she could take Myruh with her to see Zechs.  
  
Zechs waited at the park like he had been told. She would be there soon, and she never broke a promise. His eyes fell to the shaded path on his right. Somebody was coming...two some bodies...it couldn't be her.  
  
"Zechs, it's me"  
  
"Lucy...and-" his eyes fell on the child she carried in her arms. "Myruh?"  
  
The little girl pulled at her mother's shirt. "Mummy who's he?" she said with a soft voice...Just like her mother's... Zechs thought.  
  
"Myruh, this man is your daddy. Your real daddy."  
  
:P Well??? I am so bored and writers block sucks....If anyone has some suggestions or questions feel free to e-mail me.  
  
Chyrel... in response to your ? No....This has nothing to do with my life!!! I WAS VERY BORED LAST SUMMER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reboo... Thanx much for your reviews! You have been very helpful and very nice to a poor newbie!  
  
MistressSara You are the best! Thanx for putting up with me and my unhealthy obsession!  
  
Neptunzdaughter...Well is this better???? I tried to fix it a bit.  
  
Stephen Hansen (sniperpiperearthlink.net) MAJOR THANX TO YOU. You really made my day...and I needed it. It's nice to know there are other obsessed fans of Zechs/Milliardo besides me and the other nuts who have no life (most of my friends from grade school)  
  
Hey guess what...I might finish this sometime this year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On the other hand I am in the process of writing 5 other fics and they must be typed! Ones a Final Fantasty X one another is Gundam Wing... then a .hacksign one...and uh....cardcaptors and ...AH I LOST IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I so disorganized!!!!  
  
Luv ya reviewers! - 


	7. Plan

Mortal Fear  
  
By: Faraway Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so Quit ASKING YOU EVIL VOICE IN MY HEAD!!!!! (Another random me moment...: D)  
  
Plan  
  
Zechs looked at the child. Her hair was the same color as his mothers. A fine golden blonde with chestnut highlights. Her eyes were the same blue as his own, but her pale skin and soft features belonged to her mother. "Hello Myruh." He said watching as the little girl hid behind Lucrezia. She was obviously shy, just as he had been as a child.  
  
"Sweetie, aren't you gonna say hi?" Lucrezia said smiling at her daughter. Zechs however looked back at her and answered.  
  
"Don't force her. She doesn't trust me yet." His eyes fell on the bruised cheek. "And after living with a man as brutal as him I don't really blame her." He said sitting down on a bench. Lucrezia sat beside him and watched as her daughter tried again to hide from Zechs.  
  
"Mummy...he can't be daddy...daddy's mean to you." Myruh said pulling at her mother's shirt. The toddler was very nervous and she didn't want her mother hurt again. Myruh's light blue eyes stared into the stranger's. This man didn't even look like daddy.  
  
"He is your daddy Myruh. The man we live with isn't." she knew Myruh was confused so she smiled and whispered, "Trust me, he won't hurt me."  
  
Myruh seemed to lighten up and moved closer to Zechs. "Mummy trusts you?" the little girl said watching him carefully. This man wasn't all that bad. He wasn't yelling or saying nasty things to mummy. He wasn't yelling at her or her mummy. And to top it off he had the same eye color as her. She liked his eyes.  
  
"I suppose she does Myruh," Zechs answered softly. He smiled at the little girl who promptly smiled back. "Do you trust me?" he asked her smiling again.  
  
Lucrezia wasn't so sure about this. Myruh has never been a trusting child. She thought. In fact...after that first time, Myruh didn't even trust me for a few days. But to her surprise the child nodded and took Zechs' hand "Oh my god...Zechs....how?" she said staring at Myruh who was now hugging Zechs.  
  
"Simple." He answered with a small smile. "Everybody possesses primal instincts. A child is afraid of people they don't feel they can trust. All one must do is think like they do."  
  
"How does that help?" she said looking at him. Thinking like a child was one thing but it didn't give her the answer she wanted.  
  
"It reminds you how they respond and what they respond to. Children like friendly people right?"  
  
"Zechs, since when have you been an expert on children?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't have a clue." He said laughing softly. A laugh that sent chills up her spine...that stupid laugh that she loved... "So do you know what you are going to do?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's not going to be pleasant."  
  
Kyle sat in the Black Star Pub. He hated when she fought back. He took another shot and glared around the room. Jason was late calling. He was supposed to be looking into the basement to be sure they were still there. If that fucker messed up I'll kill him. She can't leave. Not yet anyway...I still can use her. His eyes fell on his cell phone which was vibrating on the bar. "Yeah bout time you called."  
  
"She's in there. She's in with the brat in a pile of laundry."  
  
"You sure??? Cuz if she ain't I'll kick your sorry ass."  
  
"No kidding. Yeah I'm positive. She's got raven hair and the brat's got golden blonde right?"  
  
That was enough for Kyle. "Good. You can leave for a couple hours. Check on her later." He hung up and took another shot. She won't get out even if she wants to. Stupid bitch.  
  
Zechs listened to her plan. Sneak back into her home, set up the recording devices and then... "Why do you have to get hurt?"  
  
"Zechs, catching Kyle is not an easy task. He has to admit to the abuse on camera or some recording device, then I have to testify against him and there has to be physical proof that he has hit me."  
  
"You have plenty of proof!"  
  
"Zechs, promise me something ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If something happens to me...if something happens I want you to take Myruh and get out of this colony."  
  
Zechs glared at her. How could she expect him to agree to something like that? He could not just leave her there especially if she was injured. "You can't expect me to leave you here."  
  
"Well, I do." She said ignoring his glare. "Myruh, If mommy gets hurt I want you to call this number ok? I showed you how to use a phone right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." The little girl said nodding fervently.  
  
"You call Zechs and he'll come get you and take you away from here ok?"  
  
"But what bout you mummy?" Good! Zechs thought, at least Myruh is on my side. The little girl pulled at her mothers shirt and asked again, "What bout you mummy?"  
  
"I'll see you soon after I promise. Trust me honey." She said kissing Myruh's forehead. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"I can't promise you that." Zechs said staring at her and Myruh. "I won't abandon you."  
  
Lucrezia knew that was coming. She figured he would make this a guilt trip for himself. He wouldn't leave even to protect his own daughter? "Zechs don't do this for me. Do it for her. Do it for Myruh." Her eyes locked with his again. He would have to give in eventually. She knew it would bother him if he let anything happen to Myruh...  
  
"Promise me you will be alright." He said staring into her eyes. "Promise me that you are gonna be ok...then...I..."  
  
"Zechs, I'll be fine...trust me please." Lucrezia pleaded quietly. "I know what I'm doing is crazy but I'm willing to bet that it's safer than some stuff you've done." She said smirking slightly. She smiled when she heard him chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is...but this is still crazy you know." He said picking up Myruh.  
  
"What's crazy?" Myruh asked pulling on Zechs' shirt. "Tell me!"  
  
"Your mother." Zechs answered smiling. Myruh didn't understand...it's better that she doesn't.  
  
"Zechs don't worry so much. I'm a tough girl." She held out her arms for Myruh to jump into. "I know this will work."  
  
Sure she was the brilliant strategist back in the day but now...Zechs wasn't seeing how this was in any way strategic. She could be killed, Myruh would be in danger, she could die, and she could die! Zechs thought to himself. For some reason death looked imminent for Lucrezia if she went back there this time. "Why can't we all just leave right now?"  
  
"Because I would be kidnapping my daughter and Kyle could have me arrested." She answered bluntly. Her answers were always simple and to the point. But this time the point was harsh and rather cruel for both of them. Lucrezia fought the urge to cry as she set Myruh down. What now??? When Kyle gets back he'll try to apologize if I accept he won't hurt me for a while...but if refuse to accept his apology...I could die. What then?  
  
Kyle was beyond wasted when Jason got there. At least ten shot glasses piled up next to another ten. The idiot downed twenty shots! He was relatively grateful he'd been around Kyle during one of his drinking sprees. He was know the only one who could translate Kyle's slurred speech.  
  
"Shb like I tells you unce I tells you gain yu no hits her! I call cups on yu if you tuuch her aging..."  
  
"Cass said she'd call the cops eh?" he said in a hushed voice... there was a cop right next to them for christsakes....least he could keep it down.  
  
"Den shesays dat luy is gunna get me uneof dees days and saysI'm gunna payfer hrtn her. HAHA!"  
  
Great he's drunk as fuck. Man, better wait till he sobers up to tell him Lucy got away.  
  
"How many shots did you have?"  
  
"TWEENE!"  
  
"TWENTY??"  
"UHUH TWEEENE!!!!"  
  
"TWENTY???"  
  
"NU NU TWEENNE!"  
  
"Too many?"  
  
"YUH!" he said falling of the stool.  
  
Zechs watched as she walked away down the shaded path with Myruh. He knew they would not be safe once the got home but maybe...just maybe this would work and then, he could get to work repairing the damage done to his fiancé and daughter. 


	8. Comatose

Mortal Fear By: Faraway Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I own nothing just this computer and my random ideas! (Which can be good at times -)  
  
Last chapter got messed up a bit...computers just don't like me I think. I hope this one looks better.  
  
AN: I am soooo lost I can't seem to finish this.....HA! - my frustration is growing!!! Well maybe I will get a good idea....maybe even citrus this up a bit me not sure....it would be my first attempt...and I might need to send this to another site...hmmm to finish or not to finish that is the question...somebody asked where I got the idea for this story (My mom) and I says...take one nutty 17yr old girl on a hot summer day and give her a computer !  
  
Comatose  
  
Zechs headed home worrying. How could he not? The love of his life and his only child were walking back to a madman. He still didn't understand why she had gone back. Lord knows she'd have been safer with him. Sure she had her reasons but honestly...he could kill her...  
  
She looked around the house....Good he's not here yet... she slowly put the recording devices in each room...Taping some to the fan, the bookshelf, the stereo, and the walls. He wouldn't notice anything...he never did. She went into the kitchen and got Myruh some food. Poor thing...she really didn't want to leave this afternoon...she really got attached to Zechs.  
  
"Mummy...will we see that man again?" Myruh said eating the bread and cheese her mother gave her.  
  
"Yeah honey...you like him?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Myruh answered sipping the juice box her mother gave her.  
  
"Good...we might live with him soon. Would you like that?"  
  
Myruh nodded and asked if she could have more. Lucrezia nodded. They had been out of the house for so long that she forgot how hungry a three year old could get.  
  
"Here... don't eat it too fast honey. You need to save some for later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we won't get to eat much more than this tonight ok?" Lucrezia answered gently. Poor Myruh, she would be hungry later and thirsty and she knew sneaking out wasn't an option.  
  
Lucrezia looked up as she heard a door slam...Jason must be checking in on her. The key turned in the lock of the front door and she hurriedly picked the lock to the basement. "Myruh hurry downstairs."  
  
"Hmmm...let's see now...basement key's right ah there." She heard Jason's voice from behind the door.  
  
She rushed as quietly as she could downstairs. If she was heard, Jason would be suspicious... he might even figure out what she'd been up to. If that happened Kyle would be the next person to know and then...no she didn't want to think about it. The door opened and Jason stepped down the stairs.  
  
There she was right where he last saw her. The brat was there too. Perfect it wont be my head after all...Then he looked at her clothes...they were wrinkled and dirtier than when he last checked... "You snuck out didn't you?"  
  
"No! How could I the door was locked you moron!" she retaliated the idiot truly had no idea how much she had done in the hours he was gone. The man would tell Kyle though....that much she was certain of.  
  
"You lying bitch!" he yelled slapping her hard...hard enough to knock her out. Her head smacked a pole in the basement...she lay motionless on the ground. "Oh shit..."  
  
Zechs sat at the bar talking to Cass when his phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Come get me...mummy's hurt."  
  
"Myruh?! Is she moving?"  
  
"Uh...no...please come fast...Jason just left."  
  
Zechs froze...Kyle didn't do this one...Jason did. This wouldn't help her get away... "Myruh, stay where you are I'll be there soon. Call 911 for your mother. Ok? Tell the people what happened..." he said calmly grabbing his coat. He didn't want Myruh to panic.  
  
"Ok...hurry." She said hanging up. She used the phone her mother gave her and dialed 911.  
  
"911 Emergency?"  
  
"My mommy got hurt she isn't moving."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"1821 South Simons Drive."  
  
"A medical team will be there shortly. Are you alone dear?"  
  
"My daddy's coming."  
  
The ambulance took Lucrezia to the hospital and Zechs and Myruh followed them. The doctors did their work and finally one approached Zechs.  
  
"Are you her husband?"  
  
"Fiancé. Is she alright?"  
  
"She's in a coma."  
  
AN: I know this isn't too long but I so love to do this....and with writers block it might be a while before it has an ending. Hope you like it and I'm happily dedicating this lil chapter to my reviewers...you know who you are! Luv ya'll! –luv peace happiness and anime- 


	9. Dust in the Wind

Mortal Fear  
  
By: Faraway Dawn  
  
AN: Well to those who know me I am an Insane Kansas Fan!!! (The band Kansas) if anyone has heard of Dust in the Wind you will probably understand why it is the music Zechs hears in the hospital room with Myruh and Noin. And uh...fair warning...this is a much longer chapter. HAPPY READING!!! -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (you would know if I did and you'd probably hate me) or Dust in The Wind. Both are the property of their respective owners... (BUT...I CAN WISH!)  
  
Dust in the Wind  
  
Zechs stared at the doctor. That just couldn't be... a coma???? She might never wake up. His heart pounded. This just couldn't be.  
  
"Sir, should we take her off?"  
  
"Off what?" Zechs said still in shock from the news.  
  
"Life support."  
  
"What?! Why would you take her off?"  
  
"You are not her husband...Where is Kyle DiMarco?"  
  
"Not here." Zechs responded. And lucky he isn't he thought. I'd kill him right here if I saw him or that other guy. "Can I see her?" he read the doctor's response...no... "Please, she's my best friend and she's my partner at the Preventers Agency, are you telling me I can't see my partner?"  
  
"I am sorry sir, but without your identification I cannot permit you to see her." The doctor said shaking his head again. "Please excuse me; I have some of my other patients to attend to."  
  
Zechs watched him walk away...shaking as his worst nightmare became reality. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. Myruh looked up questioningly.  
  
"Can we see mummy now?" she whispered to him when he bent down.  
  
"Not yet...I have to make a call first..." he pulled out his phone and dialed HQ. Une would help him this time.  
  
"Une here."  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Wind? What is it?"  
  
"I need you to send my file to Cederdale Hospital, now."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Fire's in a coma." Zechs said staring ahead at her door. She was in there...but...was she seeing the images of her past over and over like he had in his coma...or was she...  
  
"A COMA!? Did that bastard do this to her?"  
  
"No." Zechs answered. "Jason did it..."  
  
"Do you know Kyle's real last name Zechs?"  
  
"Real last name....Thought it was DiMarco..." Zechs muttered...maybe Myruh knew... "Hang on. Myruh, what is Kyle's last name....the one Jason calls him?"  
  
"Tolven. That's what I heard on the machine..."  
  
"The answering machine?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." The child said with a nod. Zechs smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Myruh." Zechs said kissing her cheek. "Une...the name is Tolven. Can you find it in the records?"  
  
"Give me a minute." He could hear the sound of her computer searching for matches. Then a beep. "Good lord...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zechs...he's wanted on earth and six other colonies...he's murdered three other women and has raped four others...including Noin." He heard the sound of the keys on her keyboard. "I sent your files. You should be able to see her." He thanked her and hung up. Zechs picked up Myruh and went to the receptionist's desk.  
  
Kyle punched Jason again. This was bad. If she died their plan would go down the drain. She was one of the few who knew about the original Operation Meteor...and she was going to help them make it a reality. Not with one of the colonies though...he had something much more destructive in mind. "You idiot! Don't you realize that we could have lost everything if you've managed to kill her?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Look, check the hospital...she'll probably be there..." Jason said though the pain. Kyle was brutal when he was pissed off.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyle speed dialed the hospital. His loyal 'dog' as he referred to him was waiting with information. "What do you got doc?"  
  
"She's here. A man brought her in said he was her fiancé. He has Myruh with him." The doctor looked over his files. "His name's Zechs Merquise....Preventer Wind...also know as Milliardo Peacecraft...and...oh this will interest you."  
  
"What is it?'  
  
"Remember that paternity test you ordered? We know you aren't Myruh's father...but this Zechs Merquise...he is the child's father...they have the same blood type too...the genes match up..."  
  
"That...fucking bastard." Kyle growled. "When did he fuck her?"  
  
"She was pregnant before you married her by the hospital records...and on his records it states that the two were engaged and would have been married a week after the 154 tragedy. It appears he was on that flight and survived."  
  
"Lucy, I wish you could open your eyes...I feel like...I'm going to loose you forever. I'm sorry...I should have protected you...I should have gone with you. I wish that it was me there in that bed...you never deserved this." Zechs whispered holding her hand gently. He watched Myruh sitting by the window with a radio. He heard a song that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Dust in the Wind...she loves this song...  
  
I close my eyes only for a moment and then the moment's gone.  
All my dreams pass before my eyes a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, All they are is dust in the wind  
  
Zechs smiled at the memory of their first real date after leaving earth. He'd planned everything perfectly. It was Valentine's Day and the forecast in the colony called for a warm day...but due to a minor...alright...major lack of citizenry the forecast was changed to rain. The day started out perfect...warm bright...he went to the old bridge on one of the parks paths and began his preparations. With the colonies permission, candles floated on the river and hung from some of the trees. The table and chairs for dinner set on a small boat he had rented. Perfect...nothing could ruin this one. He laughed softly to himself. Everything went completely wrong. When they arrived the storm started. She slipped on the path and nearly fell into the river which was rising at an alarming rate. He pulled her up and helped her up into a willow tree nearby the river. They sat there soaking wet and cold. "Damn it..." he had muttered.  
  
"What?" she said softly snuggling up against him.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." he muttered.  
  
"Well...I think this is pretty romantic..." she said with a smile. He remembered the kiss...that kiss...it started everything...  
  
Same old song, just a drop of water in and endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind  
  
Another memory...but this one...it was a raid on a terrorist group known as 'ANGEL' although...to this day nobody really knew how they got their name. They had gotten the better of Sally and Wufei, how nobody knows....but the two of them were called in with Heero and Duo to rescue Po and Chang and then destroy the rebel base. He admired her tactical skills. She proved time and time again that her strategies were flawless. "Heero, you and Zechs take the east wing Duo, you come with me."  
  
"Noin...you sure this will work?" Zechs asked before they split up.  
  
"Come on...she knows what she's doing." Heero remarked with a smirk. "You just wanted to pair up with Noin."  
  
Zechs glared at the eighteen year old boy and with a sarcastic grin headed off along the east wing of the base. He was grateful he kept his radio on the same frequency as hers...he could listen in so he would know right away if she was in danger.  
  
"So ya think he loves ya?" Duo asked.  
  
"Will you focus on the mission at hand Duo?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Duo muttered drawing his gun and pulling Noin against the wall as gunfire shot through the corridor. "Damn it, Zechs and Heero better hurry. They'll figure out that we're just decoys soon enough."  
  
"Zechs do you copy? We're in a bit of a fix here!" She yelled over the radio.  
  
"Yeah I hear that...we're in some deep water ourselves..." he muttered tossing a smoke bomb down the corridor. "If it gets too rough I want you to get out of there you understand?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding." She said with a laugh. "I am not leaving ever, got that Zechs Merquise?"  
  
"Ooh...someone just got scolded." Duo laughed loudly on his radio. Heero laughed in agreement.  
  
"Yeah the look on Wind's face is priceless..." Heero said ignoring Zechs who glared at him. "Priceless..."  
  
"Well if you had a camera I'd ask for a picture."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT AND FOCUS!!!!!!!!" Noin yelled. Her eyes focused on the vent above them. She flipped open her laptop and started punching in data... "Duo this vent goes to the control room...if you can sneak in and knockout the guards..."  
  
"Way ahead of ya Fire." Duo chirped and jumped up to open the vent. "See ya later." He called crawling through the ventilation system.  
  
Hours later everything was over and they were all exhausted. Noin fell forward on the floor and it was a few minutes before anyone realized why. There was blood on the floor. It seemed to be coming from her leg...and arms. "Hey...do ya think you could get Sally loose....I need...uh..." Noin whispered to Zechs before she passed out. They took her to a hospital and she received a blood transfusion...she was lucky to be alive.  
  
"It's in credible that she survived...she was poisoned. It appears that the poison causes hemorrhaging and eventually death if the blood isn't cleansed."  
  
"How did the blood get out of her body though?"  
  
"She had an immunization recently and it appears a large cut on her leg...she's lucky for that...if her poisoned blood remained in her body the consequences would have been devastating."  
  
"She will be ok though?" Heero asked watching as Zechs paced the halls.  
  
"As I said she is most fortunate. However...I am concerned...That specific poison is very deadly. It's usually only used in the military. Why would...no...how would she have come in contact with it?"  
  
"She's a Preventer." Heero answered plainly glancing for a moment at Zechs who knew, although he wished it wasn't so, that it was a part of their job, to risk their lives for the safety of others. "It's her job."  
  
"Ah I see." The doctor said turning his attention to Zechs. "Mr. Merquise...She would like to see you."  
  
He walked slowly into the room. "Hey" She whispered from her bed. She looked paler than usual. "Did it all work out?"  
  
"Yeah. How bout you? What the hell happened Noin?" He said sitting on the windowsill across form her bed. Her smile was as weak as her voice.  
  
"There was a trap stationed at the command room...I redirected the gas in the pipes, but there was only one other vent to redirect it to." She said with a small grin. Her eyes sparkled even though she was weak and obviously tired. "What else did you expect me to do?"  
  
He recalled her frightened voice. What she had done could have killed her and she knew it. The poison could have taken her life and she did it all for a stupid rescue mission. "I don't want you work for the Preventers anymore. Not if you are going to be so reckless." He had answered. Her response was the natural defiant answer of 'Like hell.' He responded in a rather unnatural way though. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you Lucrezia Noin." He whispered in her ear. "You are all I have and I can't bear to think of a world without you."  
  
"Zechs...I...well...um..."  
  
"Lucrezia Noin...I love you...I...I want you to marry me." He had pulled out the ring and smiled as her eyes widened in disbelief. She sat upright and looked back and forth from the ring to his face. "Please...I would be honored if you would marry me."  
  
"Oh Zechs...oh...of course...of course I will." Her tears were tears of happiness...and the few she didn't see as he held her in a tight embrace were his own.  
  
Don't hang on nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy.  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind.  
  
Myruh had fallen asleep. He pulled his jacket off and covered her up. He moved back by Lucrezia and watched her. I wish you would just wake up... He ran his hand gently over hers. The ring he had given her on her ring finger. The other no longer there...was she his...  
  
Kyle was furious, "You must be kidding. That's just not possible!!! That bomb was powerful enough to blow Gundanium sky high...he couldn't be...he just can't be alive!"  
  
"He's in there with her right now. He's only been in there for about four minutes. Want to come down?" The doctor asked looking through the one way window.  
  
"Later...tell me when the bastard leaves. I'll corner him...and I'll get some info out of him before she wakes up...plenty of information from the one who almost did it..."  
  
"Almost...ah you are referring to Christmas Eve AC 195...that's him?"  
  
"Yeah...bet he has all the information I could ever dream of. Oh yeah...and you can take the bitch off life support..."  
  
AN: Oh no!!! What now?????? Will Noin be ok? What will happen to Zechs and Myruh? And what exactly is Kyle going to try and do??? Don't look at me I don't know either! -  
  
Hey MistressSara no worries! You won't get away from me that easily!!! There are always the powers of the net and fellytones! Besides who else in that hell knew about fan fiction??? I'll read anything you want k??? Just keep up on this one plz??? –luv ya MistressSara! - Faraway Dawn- 


	10. Destructive Intentions

AN: Well here I am again trying to piece together a  
fragmented idea...This might get really confusing...lotsa scene  
shifting lotsa talking...lotsa ellipsis...and I mean lotsa  
ellipsis...I like them a lot! I am however taking some artistic  
license with the situation in the last episodes of Gundam  
Wing when Noin goes to Libra to stay with Zechs. Any who I  
might wind up answering all the questions so I should shut up  
before I start...Happy reading loyal reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: You know if I don't hurry up and finish this  
story somebody might do it for me and then I can't say it's  
completely mine any more...sniffle Welp...I own my story and  
nothing else...but if I could own any character....smiles Evily  
Zechsy Pooh is mine!!!!!! But since I don't own him I'll just  
keep snatching studio bathroom keys till they fork him over...-  
  
Mortal Fear  
  
By: Faraway Dawn  
  
Destructive Intentions  
  
Kyle headed to the hospital. This Zechs wasn't going  
to let Doctor Morrow turn life support off without a fight.  
Not if he really loved her anyway. Jason was still back at  
his place whimpering like a puppy. And I didn't even hit him  
that hard...I hit Lucrezia harder than that...and she barely  
cries after a full beating. Operation Meteor would succeed  
this time. No matter what, nothing could stop them this time.  
Merquise...he probably doesn't even remember me...  
  
It was in the year AC 195...I had been working on  
Libra right there with him...that's how I found out about her.  
She was hot and I'm surprised the idiot didn't run a more  
thorough background check on me. I watched her when they  
spoke in the hanger of Libra...and yeah...I was jealous of that  
arrogant asshole. He had a beautiful woman literally dying  
for him to show her some affection and yet he was cold as  
hell to her. I just didn't get what she saw in him. I watched  
them in the hanger for about ten minutes. The way she kissed  
him...the way he stared at her in complete shock...I would have  
stripped her down and fucked her right there. But she never  
noticed me even when he died...I tried to comfort her, but the  
bitch wouldn't let me...she 'knew' he was alive. I couldn't get  
anywhere near her...so I worked it all out.  
  
He drove faster ignoring all the red lights, nearly  
causing three....four...five accidents. He could barely believe  
they all had the nerve to defy him. Destiny had chosen him to  
destroy earth....not Zechs Merquise and not Kushrennada's  
girl...me...He laughed as he turned the corner. Bet that pretty  
boy didn't see this coming.  
  
I figured he'd realize she was a prize eventually and  
after all he is just a normal guy...and all guys want a woman  
to call their own...I just never pegged him as being so  
possessive. There was a time when I worked as a reporter...the  
best opportunity to find out more about her...but it blew up in  
my face. She always looked at him and he would shut me up  
before she told me what I needed to know. I needed her fears,  
her dreams, her weaknesses, her desires, and above all I  
needed Wind's weakness. Never thought that she was his main  
weakness. I spent months trying to figure it out. I just  
couldn't figure out what made him tick...and then I ran across  
the videos from Epyon's cockpit. Bang! There it was...the fear  
in his eyes as he charged at her...her fear obvious on the  
screen...that's when it hit me...these two were in love and  
neither had ever told the other. He threw victory away for a  
woman... what a fool.  
  
He turned another corner, almost hitting a  
streetlight. He didn't care about Lucrezia any more. Zechs  
would have all the answers he wanted and if she were  
dead...well Zechs wouldn't fight very well with the death of  
his lover on his mind. He would be there in about ten  
minutes...and then it was time to end all this. These two  
Preventers had caused him more trouble than they were worth.  
  
"Mr. Merquise, open this door immediately!" Dr.  
Morrow yelled through the door. "We need to see Mrs. DiMarco  
right now!"  
  
"Yeah like hell you do!" Zechs yelled back through  
the door. He wasn't going to let them in even if they did  
arrest him, which they had been threatening to do for the  
past ten minutes.  
  
"Mr. Merquise if you refuse to open this door we will  
have to inform the police."  
  
"GO RIGHT AHEAD!" he yelled. No way were the getting  
in...even if this killed him. He knew they were here to take  
her off life support. He a sixth sense about these things and  
he was usually right. He didn't like being right all the time  
and if he truly was right, then Kyle was on his way right  
now. This was bad. He had to stop these doctors from killing  
Lucrezia and stop Kyle from whatever the hell he was up to.  
Because somewhere in his head...things just didn't add up. What  
would he want with her of all people...?  
  
Kyle drove a little slower; after all he had a public  
reputation to uphold. If anyone knew that the great Kyle  
DiMarco were really James Kyle Tolven, a wanted felon, he'd  
be in deep shit. His record as Kyle DiMarco was clean. Only a  
speeding ticket from when Lucrezia was giving birth literally  
in the back seat and the police officer never fined him due  
to the situation. James Kyle Tolven...ha...that was another  
story. James Kyle Tolven: wanted on earth for the murders of  
Erica Remine, Jessica Evens, and Mia Tynynsky. He was wanted  
in the colonies of the L2 Area for the rapes of Torria  
Carlinsky, Jenna Amani, and Koria Adams. He would be wanted  
here as well once people realized that he had raped and  
beaten Lucrezia Noin Merquise DiMarco...but nobody would know  
that Kyle DiMarco was the bad guy...they would find Tolven's  
DNA everywhere they looked and as long as Doctor Morrow  
provided false DNA in all of his required tests...there would  
be no proof that he was the right man. Outsmarted by a high  
school dropout...bet they feel stupid...  
  
"DiMarco, you there?" Doctor Morrow's voice said over  
the phone. A voice message. "This idiot won't let us in. The  
police are here and things might get bad. Be careful when you  
get here."  
  
Kyle parked his car and walked into the hospital. His  
false look of fear and worry fooled everyone there. He  
stopped a passing nurse and asked her what was going on.  
  
"Mr. DiMarco's wife is being held hostage in her room  
by her partner in the Preventers. Her daughter is in there  
too."  
  
"That's my wife what floor are they on please?"  
  
"Fourth floor room 410. I am so sorry about this  
sir." Kyle smirked as he slipped into the elevator. These  
fools really were in the palm of his hands...so easy to  
manipulate. The door opened to a shouting match. Perfect.  
Everyone would be on his side and this would make everything  
easier.  
  
"Excuse me is this Lucrezia DiMarco's room?" he asked  
a passing doctor. The doctor looked sadly at him  
  
"Unfortunately it is sir."  
  
"Thank You. Is Doctor Morrow in that mess of people?"  
The young doctor nodded. So Kyle walked in to the throng of  
people and pulled the doctor aside. "Let me handle this." He  
whispered. "Merquise let my wife and daughter out of there!"  
  
Zechs smiled...so this was the guy...he sounded very  
familiar. Like that engineer from Libra...but that just  
couldn't be...he would have died in the destruction of the  
ship...he was the only engineer not accounted for when the  
battle was over. Randali was his last name...James Randali. He  
had hit on every woman on the ship including his sister and  
all of them complained about his behavior. Maybe it was the  
same guy...they ran a simple background check on everyone and  
nobody had been found with a fake id...so it was assumed by  
Quinze that he was safe. Well, I'll remember to run my  
background checks myself... "Like hell! She isn't your wife; no  
man would treat his wife this way! And as for Myruh...You know  
that she isn't your daughter...because she's my daughter! I  
swear to you if you even come near them I will kill you!"  
  
"Alright break down the door, this man could be  
dangerous." He heard one of the police say through the door.  
Slowly he backed away. His eyes darted from the door to Myruh  
and Lucrezia. Myruh was hiding on the other side of the bed  
crying, but she would be alright...he could hide her...it was his  
comatose fiancé who'd be taken off life support if those  
maniacs came in. He pushed useless items in front of the  
door. There was nothing left to do but get Myruh out. He  
didn't want to have to choose between the two if they got  
through.  
  
"Myruh come here." He picked up the little girl and  
unscrewed the vents. "Climb up there here, take my jacket...it  
will keep you warm."  
  
"What bout you an mummy?"  
  
"Trust me we'll be ok...just be quite and don't get to  
close to the metal grate; I don't want anyone to find you  
ok?"  
  
Myruh nodded and crawled away form the opening. She  
watched as her father screwed the metal back into place and  
moved back to the door. He would be ok, he was tough...and he  
promised her and her mother that everything would be ok.  
  
"MERQUISE COME OUT AND WE WILL NOT HURT YOU!" The  
voice of the police chief came...he recognized the voice as  
Cassy's husband. "RELEASE THE CHILD AND WE WILL SPARE YOU!"  
  
"On one condition! I want this woman to remain on  
life support... and Myruh goes to Cassy Lancey. I want Kyle  
DiMarco out of here and Dr. Morrow can't treat either of  
them. On those conditions only will I surrender myself."  
Zechs said through the door. He hoped they would do at least  
that for him...just don't hurt them...they don't deserve it...  
  
The police chief answered him in a friendly way.  
"Deal...I want Mr. DiMarco out of here and Dr. Morrow will not  
be permitted to treat Mrs. DiMarco. Dr. Tamili I want you to  
take over the treatment of Mrs. DiMarco and Myruh and nobody  
is to have any contact with Mr. DiMarco or Dr. Morrow. If I  
find out you have you will be dragged into the precinct and  
will more than likely be placed under arrest, understand?"  
There was a murmur of agreement among the staff and as Dr.  
Morrow and Kyle DiMarco were escorted out, Zechs slowly  
opened the door.  
  
"You trust me?" Zechs asked opening the door slowly.  
"Either you're crazy or you don't trust Kyle DiMarco."  
  
"Neither actually, don't trust you or him but I trust  
my wife. Cassy said that Lucrezia had been raped and abused  
by Mr. DiMarco," he said in a hushed tone. "We have been  
trying to get that bastard behind bars for years...no luck  
though...it's never him that we find evidence on, only James K.  
Tolven."  
  
"Is that so?" Zechs answered with a grin, perfect,  
this was exactly what they needed. "James Kyle Tolven,  
correct?"  
  
"Yes...how did you know?"  
  
"Ask Myruh who Kyle DiMarco really is. And you can  
check on the Preventers records. Actually why don't you have  
somebody else besides Doctor Morrow run a DNA test on him,  
I'm willing to bet they have been using false DNA to deceive  
you." Zechs said recalling the few people he caught trying to  
get into the Preventers last week.  
  
"That's a serious accusation Mr. Merquise." The chief  
said taking notes. "I hope you can find some proof."  
  
"Plenty..."  
  
WELL that's all my brilliant mind could come up with....well  
what do you think??? Maybe too confusing??? Maybe not???  
Interesting huh??? So what is Kyle planning to use in his  
little version of Operation Meteor???????  
  
To prove how lost I am I added my lil phone conversation with  
"Elisia"  
  
ME: Well what do ya think???  
  
Elisia: You are way too bored....  
  
ME: am not!!! sticks out tongue  
  
Elisia: what ever...here how does obsessed sound?  
  
ME: Who asked you!?!  
  
Elisia: uh...you  
  
ME: oh go away I was asking about the story not about me!!!!!!  
  
Elisia: rolls eyes... jeeze you need help.......I'm sick of being your offline two block away editor!!!! What about MistressSara...!!!  
  
ME: What about her?  
  
Elisia: She is supposed to be your offline editor not me!!!!!! 


	11. Comatose II

Mortal Fear  
  
By: Faraway Dawn  
  
AN: Well it has been a long time...bout a month since I've been  
online! And in that time I've been writing like mad but my ideas are so scattered that I'm not even sure what I'm getting at sometimes!!! Well...I'm dedicating this chapter to two people. One is two a very good friend of mine, yeah you MistressSara! And the other well MistressSara you know who it is, you know that guy I like that you detest...anyways if he's reading this I bet he knows it's him too. I must thank both of ya. Both of you have boosted my ego to new levels and boosted my confidence too. Much thanx - !And too all you loyal readers out there...what would I do with out you???  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I own nothing...same as usual drill...I own my computer and my crazy idea that just happened to be a good one for  
a change... Oh and a warning...this chapter is all from inside Noin's head while she's in a coma. There will be no outside interference in this chapter...so, what does go through a persons head when they are in a coma???  
  
Comatose II  
  
She ran fast. There was nothing to be seen for miles, nothing that is except the destruction. Her home was leveled; the bombs had done the same to most of the city. Her friends were dead, her mother gone, father too...everyone was gone.  
  
"Is anyone here?" she yelled running through the streets until she came upon a girl lying in the rubble of an apartment complex."That's...me?" the girl had shoulder length black hair and was filthy. The dust from the city stuck to many open wounds on her legs and arms. She was about to ask herself if she was alright when the child sat upright immediately.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, don't leave me here!!" the child wailed pulling at rocks left and right searching for her dead parents. _This doesn't make sense...where am I? Zechs, where are you? Why am I here...again... _"Mommy!!" she looked at her younger self crying over a woman's body..._mother_... "Mommy get up...mommy...mom you can't die you can't go!" _Why am I seeing this again? Why won't it go away this time? No, I won't watch this any more!_ As if in answer to her prayers, the memory vanished revealing another...her first martial arts class at Lake Victoria...  
  
There they were standing around just waiting for the next weakling to challenge them. They were all tough looking boys, some twelve like her others thirteen. They all seemed to know what they were doing..._but they weren't even a challenge_... The oldest boy in the group laughed when he saw her for the first time. He had black hair and bright green eyes, and was at least a foot taller than her. His voice filled the room... "You've got to be kidding me...A girl...here?" the boy and his group laughed loudly at her...until she challenged the oldest.  
  
"Come on, less laughing more fighting...I don't even need more than ten seconds of your time to whip you." The look on his face was priceless...that was anger at its max...he was just insulted by an orphan with no known noble blood...and worse she was grinning at him...  
  
"You must have a death wish...you think you can beat me?"  
  
"I don't need to think. I know I can beat you. I'd have more of a challenge fighting my kitten." The growl of rage was unmistakable. He shot at her with a front punch and a spinning back kick...but...he was knocked down to the floor with a jump spinning crescent kick to the shoulder, his entire group staring in awe at the raven haired girl who had just knocked their leader flat on his ass. It was then that an icy male voice from behind her spoke...Zechs...  
  
"Pierce, why don't you let me handle this before you humiliate yourself anymore than you already have." She watched herself turn to face him for the first time...shoulder length blonde hair and hidden eyes...a complete mystery...but she could tell from his uniform that he was more muscular than the others. Maybe he was worth a fight. _He was beyond worth the fight...at least he was a challenge.  
_  
"What makes you think you'll do any better Merquise?" Pierce yelled at Zechs who smiled mysteriously at him.  
  
"Because I'm not the one foaming at the mouth in rage at a girl who insulted me...in fact as far as I'm concerned...she was being nice." He answered causing her to laugh slightly. Then he turned his cryptic smile to her. "Shall we?"  
  
He was an excellent fighter. More of a challenge than that airhead Pierce could ever hope to be. She dodged a few close calls, one that could have knocked her out if it had connected. He was very fast..._but not fast enough_... she faked a high kick which proved to be the perfect distraction. His hands moved to block her kick but within seconds he found himself the victim of a powerful kick behind the knees...he was on the floor in mild pain as she stood back up. "I win."  
  
"See Merquise...nothing to brag about now huh?"  
  
"At least she was a challenge..." he smiled at her.  
  
"So were you. My names Lucrezia Noin." She said holding her hand out to help pull him back to his feet.  
  
"Zechs Merquise." He answered slowly standing up. His legs were shaky...  
  
"You might want to get that looked at..." she whispered. "I hit you hard enough to dislocate your knee...and that hit might have done that...sorry..."  
  
But Zechs smiled. "Yeah you did...I'm impressed. Those guys really underestimated you...and so did I. None of those idiots could have touched you. Pierce is...was the second best in the class."  
  
"Second to you obviously." She said helping him down the hall to the infirmary.  
  
"Now it appears I'm second in the class, second to you." Slowly the memory faded away...slipping into something she didn't recognize...  
  
It was the sound of...water...I think... She was screaming Zechs' name...where the hell am I?  
  
"ZECHS!! Damnit...why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?!" she yelled desperately trying to get a pulse. Nothing...She continued CPR but he wasn't responding at all... "Zechs, Damnit! Don't you die on me!" She tried again. His heart wasn't beating...if that med team didn't hurry up...she pounded hard on his chest to try to start his heart...it worked she got a pulse. She continued CPR and finally he came around. "Zechs...oh thank god you're ok..." he however glared at her.  
  
"Why'd you save me?"  
  
"Zechs...why wouldn't I, I'm your friend...why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"  
  
"You wouldn't want the life guard to know if you were trying to drown would you?"  
  
Now she knew where she was...Victoria Academy her third year...Zechs has attempted suicide. She had been frightened when she found him sinking slowly to the bottom of the pool. She was on lifeguard duty being the only girl she was unanimously voted to the position of lifeguard. Also she was the only one who aced First Aid and CPR, and although Zechs had also passed...none of the guys wanted Zechs performing CPR on them...not when the alternative was..._Me_...  
  
She admitted she didn't expect to...fill out...so much in certain places. She noticed the way the boys now stared at her. She had a harder time fitting into her uniform too...so she taped her chest and fit into... "A MEDIUM???? God, how big are they anyway?" she grabbed her bra...with taped chest... "38B..." without the tape... "F-Forty C?!? Well...that explains the stares..." Unfortunately her assignment to Lifeguard duty got her in some rather nasty situations in which the immature asses of the class faked drowning for the CPR... She had assumed Zechs was doing the same except...he didn't struggle underwater...it was like he really had drowned...  
  
She plunged into the water and pulled him out. She checked for a pulse...none...and her nightmare began.  
  
"You were...you coward."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zechs...you tried to kill yourself...on my shift!? You realize if you had died I would have been kicked out of the academy for negligence in my duties..." she yelled at him. The boys gathered round...this was like perfect... the high and mighty Lucrezia Noin pissed off at the higher and mightier Zechs Merquise. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I wasn't meaning for you to save me. I didn't even know you were the lifeguard. I heard Pierce was and I knew he'd love to let me drown." His words resulted in a slap across the face.  
  
"If you were feeling this way...why didn't you come and talk to me? Zechs you're my best friend. I-I don't know what I would have done if you had died." She said as tears formed in her eyes. His expression changed instantly. He looked shocked at her fear of loosing her only friend...like he didn't understand why she wanted him around...She went with him to the infirmary.  
  
_ I feel asleep_..._I was so tired but I was worried that if I left he'd hurt himself._ She looked as he ran his hand through her hair...  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I didn't think anyone cared...maybe one day I'll tell you why I did that...I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
_ I shouldn't be able to remember what he said I was asleep.  
_  
"I know Zechs..." she could read her own lips..._I know you didn't mean to scare me...but I know you didn't understand why I was crying either.  
_  
Again her memory slipped away like a wisp of smoke...vanishing into nothingness. She heard voices then...she heard the mobile suit fire at something...  
  
"Are you listening woman? Huh? You saw I was a kid and you underestimated me. You're a weak solider. I don't kill bleeding hearts or women." The voice of a boy came over the radio...the voice of the young pilot Wufei Chang, pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, also known as 05. Her anger burned inside her again. Her defeat by a fifteen year old boy was humiliating. Zechs was the first to see her afterwards.  
  
"Noin, Are you alright in there?" he called reaching the cockpit of her damaged Aries.  
  
"Yeah...just feeling a little beat up inside and out."  
  
"Noin, I'm just so grateful that you're alive." He said helping her out of the battered machine.  
  
"You're just saying that cause if I'd died I'd get a two rank promotion." She muttered. She knew he'd find that slightly amusing.  
  
"You've got nothing to worry about with that sense of humor." He said with a sarcastic smile. The one he only showed when he truly thought something was amusing or when she had really done something that scared him. She knew what made him worry...every time she had been a few seconds late to mess he freaked out...something like this must have shortened his life by at least fifteen years.

But the memory wouldn't finish...for some reason...it was foggy she couldn't remember any more...everything got nightmarishly dark and all she could hear were screams...screams she recognized as her own. _Where am I?_ She thought running toward the screams. She felt her back burn as the screams grew louder. _Why can't I get out of here...this is just a dream why can't I wake up??? Unless...I can't be dead...what the hell's going on? Why can't I remember what happened between that night in Victoria and these screams? Zechs, where are you?  
_  
Out side the nurse checked on her vitals...slowly dropping.

AN: oh no...that can't be good...well You'll just have to wait till I decide what to do with this evil lil fic of mine cuz honestly...I just don't know how to end this... sorry it took so long for me to update, I haven't had internet access for months. 


	12. Truth and Rumor

Mortal Fear

By: Faraway Dawn

AN: Ah well....it appears my technical difficulties are over my computer is again working (ducks as sparks fly from the HD) well now my writers block however....that is a completely different story...Here I am on my very short summer vacation at 2:00 AM trying to get some idea as to were to go from here....well major thanx to all my reviewers its nice to not get chewed out on my first story...glad ya all like it and on one last little note.... Amore, pace, felicità ed Anime! I'm sure someone will figure out what that means lol.

Disclaimer: Well....my plans to gain ownership of Gundam Wing backfired so yet again.....I own nothing but this random idea I call a fan fiction named Mortal Fear. Well....that's it....on with the fic

Rumor and Truth

Zechs sat in front Chief Lancey. He knew the chief would want answers, but so did he. The answers he wanted were however, in his mind, far more important than anything that Chief...Greg..._so that's his name...._Lancey could ask him.

"Mr. Merquise-"

"It's Zechs..."

"Uh...Zechs...I have some questions I want to ask you about Kyle DiMarco." Greg Lancey said leaning on the table staring intently at Zechs.

"Of course...I will talk...but only if you tell me what I want to know." Zechs said staring back at the chiefs gray eyes. _This man obviously has had no problem breaking a suspect with those eyes....he could probably stare until they cracked...well not this time._ "Are we in agreement?"

Greg Lancey had never had anyone speak like that to him. This man was no smartass...he was a respected Preventer, a man whose fiancé was in a coma, a man afraid of losing Lucrezia, a man enraged by what Kyle DiMarco had done to her...his terms were fair enough so... "Agreed, Zechs you tell me what I want to know and I will tell you what you want to know. Not too sure it will help though."

The nurse hit the button on the wall. The doctors would be here any second...

"What's wrong?!" Dr. Tamili yelled as he burst into the room...his eyes darted to the machines showing her vitals dropping slowly...slowly....but dropping all the same. "Hurry and call my team in. We need to stabilize her immediately. I need someone to check the surveillance I want to know who's been in and out of this room." He yelled to a passing doctor as his team came into the room to begin the stabilization procedure. "Blood pressure?"

"102/70 and dropping." A nurse shot back staring nervously at the machine. _She's going to die at this rate...._

"Pulse?" Tamili yelled to a med student on his left.

"68....66....64....doctor do something!"

"Damnit....." the doctor cursed under his breath. He had done this before; why now was he forgetting the steps....._this woman is going to die if I don't...._

"Doctor....pulse returning to normal......67...69....72....74....74 and holding doctor..."

"What? She's...." the nurse on the other side said staring from Lucrezia to the machines. "Stabilizing??"

Tamili moved closer and checked her pulse....._indeed...stable_...then he checked her blood pressure...._110/75....normal_... "What the hell just happened?" He muttered as his team stared at the comatose woman in shock. Never had anyone seen anything like that...never... "Dr. Masi I want you to stay here with her. I want you to make sure this door stays open. Keep anyone not on this med team out and no treatment is to occur without my notification. Am I clear?"

"You think someone..." but the young doctor didn't finish. The look in his superior's eyes said it all. This was not right...something went wrong in her mind...she unknowingly nearly killed herself. Or, someone tried to kill her... "Doctor? Can I ask you something?" Masi said as the others filed out of the small room.

"What is it?"

"What happens inside a person's head when they are in a coma?" he said glancing at the woman lying helplessly in her bed. "Is it at all possible that she did this?"

"The only person that could tell us right now is in a coma. And as you and I both know, not many people have the sharpest memory if they are lucky enough to come out of a coma. Medically Masi, it is a mystery we have yet to solve. Although," he added before leaving, "your theory may not be too illogical in fact...she may very well have done it unknowingly...her mind tried to wake her up perhaps and her body reacted negatively. Take care of her Masi, I'm counting on you."

"Of course Doctor Tamili."

Zechs sat there answering the chief's questions. "I was certain something was wrong when I ran into her earlier this week, rather, just two days ago now... she was frightened she hinted to someone being hurt."

"I see...your question?"

"What do you know about a man named James Kyle Tolven?"

"He's a mad man. This colony has been on alert about him. He was supposed to be heading here well, to this cluster of colonies anyway, last month. There hasn't been any sign of the bastard. He was responsible as you know for the murder of three women and the rapes of three others, four if you count Lucrezia. Apart from that it was rumored that he was connected to the 154 tragedy two years ago last month. I guess he had a thing against the political figures on the flight...."

"154?!" Zechs said looking up immediately. That blast...he could still hear the sound... he himself had to admit he was one lucky bastard to have survived that bomb.

"I knew you would have heard of-"

"Heard of?! I was on that flight. So he's the bastard that did that...good....now I have another reason to kill him." Zechs muttered smiling slightly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking...but what makes you so sure Kyle DiMarco is the same guy as Tolven?"

"Like I said, false DNA samples, brilliant and obviously very effective. If Morrow was providing the investigators with false DNA samples, the ones that Kyle DiMarco had given to the colony's Identification Bureau for his colony ID then all he would need to do is have Morrow resubmit the DNA. I assume Morrow has been the Doctor called for DNA analysis?" Zechs said staring again into Greg Lancey's eyes as the police chief slowly pieced everything together.

"That bastard....the hospital recommended him." Lancey said pounding the table with his fist. "How many villains are still out there...all because of that bastard...."

"The solution is simple. Have a doctor from another colony that knows nothing about Kyle DiMarco perform a DNA test." Zechs said smiling slightly. "Without Morrow, the DNA will probably say that Kyle DiMarco is in fact James Kyle Tolven. Then..."

"Chief we have a problem!" a young officer said barging into the room that Zechs and Chief Lancey were in. The young woman's face was enraged and frightened at the same time.

"What is it Greene?" Lancey said getting up quickly.

"DiMarco isn't in the holding cell. The officers that were guarding him are dead sir. We locked down the building he's here...somewhere."

"Fuck...." Lancey muttered as the electricity went out. "We are in serious shit if he finds Merquise here... Greene you stay in here with Merquise. I want you two to lock this door barricade it even. I don't want that freak to find you two." He flipped on his flashlight and tossed it to Greene.

"Chief....uncle Greg....be careful okay?" The young officer said as she loaded her gun.

"Same to you Lori. Cass will kill me and so will your father if you get hurt. God be with you two." Lancey said loading his gun and moving out into the dark hallway.

Lori Greene locked the door and began to move the table up against it. Zechs looked at the only window. Small and barred. No one-way-glass in the room....it appeared that something like this had happened before. The room so safe not even the most brilliant criminal could get in. The pale emergency lights flicked on. The generator was still working. Lori turned off the flashlight and sat against the wall.

"So you are the infamous Lightning Count?" she said laughing quietly.

"Was..." Zechs answered quietly listening for any abnormal sounds. "Why?"

"Well...Zechs Merquise is a legend. So is the Lightning Count. Just thought he'd be more active in a situation like this."

"I've been lucky to cheat death as many times as I have." He whispered darkly. "It would be unwise if I ran into the hands of the very man who was the closest to killing me since Heero Yuy. I assume he wants something from me...."

Lori looked away. "Oh he does want something....a very bad something." She looked up at the ceiling and explained. "I was assigned to an undercover team my first year here. We went to a place referred to as Ometo by the informant. He told us we would get information about a terrorist plot."

"Did you?"

"Ometo. That's all they referred to it as. Nothing else....it was like they expected someone to tip us off but two names were mentioned in the meeting. Merquise and Noin...I thought it was weird. I was hoping you could tell me what the letters stand for."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a...how many letters were capitalized in the spelling?"

"Just the O and the M...does it matter?"

"Operation Meteor....to...Two....they were planning on completing Operation Meteor..."

"But that's impossible. The colonies have new systems that are nearly impossible to hack."

"Any other acronyms you remember?" Zechs asked her flipping his phone open and sending a message to Une at headquarters.

"The letter O looked funny. Like a part of it...one side of the O was thicker than the other. Other than that little thing nothing."

Zechs sat and thought. Likely it was just a printer's misprint on the sign or whatever it was. His mind started looking deeper into it though regardless of his attempts to think of another clue. "Did it at all remind you of a lunar eclipse?"

"Why? I mean what does....oh god no....you think.....the Moon?"

"If that is the case...Earth wouldn't survive the impact...the damage....it could throw the gravity of the entire solar system out of control...every thing would be affected. Including the colonies." Zechs said staring at his phone adding another message to Une. "OM, Target Earth, Moon." He muttered sending the message. He tensed as he heard the sound of gunfire in the hall. His eyes met the young officer's who was shaking unmistakably with fear as she drew her gun and aimed it at the steel door.

AN: well I need to stop before I give myself nightmares. Actually....I'm going to relock all my doors and stay awake all night......leave all the lights on.....and well cower in fear! Well that's all for now tell me what ya think I'm dying for some feedback. Once again thanks to all my reviewers. You all rule and thanx esp. to a certain author named Oyuki who was the reason I started writing my own fanfic.

Now....on to the fun part....

Reboo thnx much for your reviews glad ya still are reading it its nice to not get flamed on your first story ya know. You have been a great reviewer for me! Hope ya like the new chapter. -

MistressSara I will continue to check up on your stories. LOL your profile is as great as your stories o keep up on this for me and I will see if I can come pester you at lunch time.

Kerigan so...you have discovered my mean little cliffhangers? Lol no worries I'm far from done with this one. Hope ya like the new chapter.

Millyardo13, you have been one of my most dedicated reviewers thnx much and I am glad you like the story and I might post an alternate chapter four and five on my own site when I finish it. Feel free to read it when it's done. I'll have the site posted in my profile when it's finished. Thnx again

Forever Tormented srry bout the cliffhanger....I hear I'm really evil with them well here is a new Chapter and yet another cliffhanger. I do hope you like it.

Liska Grazie molto per il E-mail che sono felice voi gradisco il Mortal Fear. Otterrò appena possibile di destra di nuovo alle Stars della lettura. Ringraziamenti ancora!


	13. Rumor and Truth II

Mortal Fear

Well…it certainly has been a while….it seems I have had a really really bad case of writers block…I can't even write a decent essay for my teacher….sighs So here I am trying yet again to make sense of a random idea I call a fan fiction named Mortal Fear anywho…..sorry this took so long to write enjoy! -

**Rumor and Truth II**

Zechs felt the sweat gather on his brow as more shots were fired in the hall. The sounds of things, most likely bodies hitting the floor, echoed through the corridor. Zechs looked around quickly. The room was secure and sealed off…they blockaded the door which was made of solid steel. It wasn't much when Zechs thought about it…_I could easily break in…given enough time_…._And if I can….so can he…_

Lori Greene stared at the door. A chill rushed through her body. _This could be it…if he gets through…I'm a goner…..There is no way Merquise and I stand a chance against that lunatic…._ She quickly regained her composure and held the gun steady. "So…Merquise….you are the brilliant notorious Lighting Count…..any bright ideas?"

Zechs stared at her. "If I had one…don't you think I would have done something by now?" he muttered before turning his attention back to the door. _If he were smart…he would get in through the vents…._ Zechs looked up quickly to check the vents. "Great…." He muttered.

"What?" Lori shot at him listening closely as silence fell in the hall.

"Open the door…" Zechs answered quietly.

Lori looked at him as though he were insane. Why would he want to open the door? It was suicide to face Tolven. Then she heard it, a faint, very low sound of motion above her. Her eyes widened in terror. _Oh god no….the vents….I forgot….the vents….._ She quickly moved to the door and began moving the table and chairs away from the door; every so often looking over her shoulder at Merquise to be sure he was watching the vents. She fumbled quickly with the key and unlocked the large steel door. _Good…we can get out…_"It's open..." she quickly pulled the door open and was met with the sound of thunder….and sudden darkness…

He felt his heart pound. The icy maniacal laughter he heard might have made him shiver.

"So…Merquise….how do you plan to get out of this one?" the man whispered stepping out of the shadows of the hall and into the doorway. The expression on Tolven's face was nothing short of frightening. He was mad there was no question about that. His laughter would have sent chills through Zechs' body, if he were one to fear lunatics.

"Simple…" Zechs answered. "I intend to kick your sorry ass for what you did to her. Then I will make you tell me what the hell you were planning in the first place. Then if you are lucky enough to be alive after that, I will just kill you. Then I will leave…it's that simple."

Tolven stared at him and laughed. "That sounded like a threat…"

Zechs' eyes narrowed at the man before him. "It wasn't…it was a promise."

Tolven laughed again. _This pathetic man could not kill me...too emotional right now and only fools let their emotions take control of the situation._ "If you say so…Wind..." the last word uttered with an unmistakable hint of malice.

Zechs watched him. The slightest movement would tell him everything. A single drop of sweat would indicate a twinge of fear or uncertainty. The smallest movement in his eyes could tell him what he might be thinking, or where he was planning to move. Zechs was a master at reading people, but so far, he could read nothing. "It was clever of you…using a small weighted ball to make the noise in the vents…perfect even. Just enough noise to make us think you were up there. It was just the right incentive for us to open the door."

"Yes it was brilliant." Tolven's eyes glittered with malice. "I never thought you Milliardo, of all people, would fall for it. You seem to have lost your edge."

Zechs glared at him. "My name is Zechs Merquise. Milliardo Peacecraft is dead…."

"No...not yet he isn't. He won't be dead until I kill him myself." Tolven said with a twisted grin. "Until I personally spill the blood of Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft still lives in my mind."

Zechs smirked slightly. "Heh… the day a pathetic low life like you spills my blood will be a cold day in hell..."

Tolven's eyes narrowed. His expression grew steadily more serious and visibly more dangerous. His twisted smile remained to serve as a warning. _You have no idea what you are up against Merquise._ "I wonder…You are with the Preventers, you were with OZ at the time, and you have considerable knowledge of how the theory works. Tell me, How much damage would Operation Meteor do if say, something the size of the moon was used?"

"You already know. Why are you asking questions to which you already have the answers?"

"Simple…I want to know in your words what would happen. I want to hear the fear in your voice. I want to smell the fear…"

Zechs clenched his teeth and growled. "The planet would be wiped out. The possibility of disrupting the gravity of the entire solar system is about 90. The effects of such a disaster are catastrophic…Do I really need to continue?"

Tolven grinned. "Oh please do, it is rather enjoyable to watch you sweat a bit."

"The possibility of Mars being drawn into the orbital plane of the Earth is extremely high, the other planets will move closer as a result of the lack of gravity between them. Certain planets were not meant for such an immediate change. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune are gaseous planets. The sudden increase in heat could, although it is unlikely, cause the planets to explode. Pluto is too small and would be, depending on its location on its orbital plane, thrown off into space. Simply put the entire galaxy could be affected in the long run."

Tolven continued to grin more and more with each detail of the galaxy's inevitable destruction. Each word sounded chaotically beautiful. It was destruction at its best in his mind. The moon ramming into earth would cause more damage to more people than he could ever do on his own. Lucrezia had been right. It would be apocalyptic and the worse it was, the better it began to sound to his warped and twisted mind. "Beautiful…simply beautiful." He grabbed Zechs swiftly and placed the gun to his head. He quickly secured Zechs' hands behind his back and muttered in his ear. "Now, you are coming with me to the lunar base. Then you and I will have front row seats to the end of humanity as we know it."

Zechs kept his mouth shut and went with Tolven. _Wrong. I will have a front row seat to the end of your miserable existence._ He allowed himself to be thrown into the car and gagged. He watched calmly as houses slid by and the spaceport came into view. He allowed himself to be tossed into the awaiting shuttle and even allowed Tolven to take his gun, his only means of defense, away from him. He watched silently as Tolven fired up the engines of the shuttle and launched every minute fiddling with the cuffs Tolven had locked him in. Judging on only the appearance of the situation he was…_Screwed…My gun is gone. I cannot get these damn cuffs off and unless this guy is an absolute moron, which he is not, and takes the cuffs off… I am screwed…_

The doors on the lunar base opened to admit the shuttle and all seemed lost to Zechs. The cuffs still in place on his wrists, the gag still in his mouth, his gun still beyond reach, and the shuttle docking at the lunar base spelled eminent doom for Zechs and the rest of humanity, but behind the gag a twisted grin of his own had formed and his eyes seemed to glitter dangerously. _When a situation looks hopeless or even fatal, it just makes it all the more fun…and…all the easier to take advantage of…_

AN: Well thanks to everyone who stuck with this fic. It seems that there may be a few more chapters and hopefully it will not take me as long to write them. -; Sorry this took so long to get up. Hope everyone likes it and I will get to work on the next chapter. Now though…I'm going to bed! -


	14. Operation Moon

Mortal Fear

AN: Well this is getting most out of hand. I may have to take a break with this and work on my other fanfic. Honestly…I never knew Mortal Fear would be going this far….O.o I thought I would have ended it a few chapters ago…I mean when I first put it up it was four chapters long…and now…oh poop. Well this will be the last chapter for a month or two…I need to get to work on my other fic. It feels abandoned.

Operation: Moon

Zechs got to his feet slowly. The situation could not possibly get any worse. He was unarmed, gagged, cuffed, and trapped on the heavenly body that would destroy earth and the entire galaxy. _How could this possibly get any worse?_ Zechs thought while again trying to pick the locks on the cuffs. He kept his eyes completely on Tolven and watched as he began calculating the required velocity of the moon to cause the damage he desired.

It was frustrating, being so out of control of the situation, and though he would love to say the thrill of it all was what he enjoyed, it was in fact the thrill of it that was scaring him shitless.

"Tell me something Merquise. You never really meant to succeed when you planned to crash Libra into Earth did you. You planned on the Gundams stopping you. Well…The Gundams have all been destroyed. Tell me Merquise, who is going to stop me?" He went back to his calculations before looking back at Zechs. "Oh …I suppose if I want a decent answer I should remove that gag." He went over to Zechs and pulled down the gag before striking him sharply with his left hand. He laughed and went back to his calculations. "Well?"

_Arrogant bastard…_Zechs watched him. "Of course I planned on them defeating me. I wanted the world to witness a war that would make them wish for eternal peace. I planned on dying in that fight, but I lived, lucky me…unlucky you."

"Oh no Merquise, lady luck is on my side here." Tolven hit a few keys on the keyboard and brought up a series of diagrams. He resumed his calculations. "In about three hours the earth will be no more…"

"Neither will we if you continue with this madness." Zechs muttered finally unlocking one of the cuffs.

"That's what you think Merquise…I have a way…or I wouldn't be doing all this."

"What way? There will be no escape from the damage done. There will be nowhere to run nowhere to hide." Zechs answered watching as Tolven began to input the data into the computer system.

"There is a way. Mathematical calculations can fix any problem in the universe. All I need is MOII and the right calculations." Tolven said softly while inputting more data. In only a few short hours everything would be done. He would be safe and the rest of humanity would be doomed. Then, for a moment, the plan seemed absurd. He would be alone. _I will need to find a woman to take…might have to drag that moron Jason with me…him and his bitch. _He went back to inputting the data. "Hmm…seems the other part of the base is the part that we will be detonating…Then poof…This huge hunk of rock and dirt is going to slam into Earth. Then it's all over."

Zechs sat and glared at him. He dared not reveal that he had picked the lock. He did not want to blow his cover before he managed to ensure the safety of earth. He would need to get rid of Tolven quickly, but at just the right time. Acting too soon could send his plan up in smoke. Acting too late would result in the death of millions…he had to wait until Tolven dropped his guard just before he detonated the portion of the base that would send the moon flying into Earth. _Risky….very risky. If I fail, I will die and so will millions of other people…man why the hell does this always seem to happen to me?_

As he sat trying to think of how to handle the situation without dying another thought crossed his mind. _Why the hell didn't I ask Une for backup? Even this is a bit much for me…I should have at least asked her to contact Heero or Wufei. Someone….anyone…_

"Well Merquise you sit right there and be a good boy while I go check out the rest of this base…" Tolven said kicking Zechs sharply in the stomach. He laughed and headed off down one of the corridors.

Zechs growled slightly. The kick wasn't strong but it was perfectly placed. He had been hit just slightly to the right of his kidney. Had he been hit in the kidney, it might have sent his system into shock. Again, he was lucky the kick hadn't been powerful. Slowly and silently, he lifted his hand and untied the gag from around his neck. The cuffs would make too much noise so he quickly unlocked the other and set them down quietly.

There was nothing that would be able to help him except for the bug he had managed to place on Tolven with pure luck. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small hand held computer and quickly hit a few keys on its small keyboard. His lips curved into a small grin. _Perfect…the idiot is exactly where he said he would be. _He looked around the room and found a vent, the prefect way to keep out of sight and to get around the base undetected. As quietly as possible, Zechs opened the vent and crawled inside. It was large; it had been made for the purpose of taking control of the base should it ever fall into enemy hands. _And it is in enemy hands…_ Zechs thought as he quietly moved through the vents following the dot on his screen. Tolven appeared to be checking out the old mobile suit hangers. There would be nothing there now but construction supplies for the new colonies near Mars. _Nevertheless, those supplies will cause damage…they may seem harmless…but they are just as dangerous as this base, they will effect the universe just as much as the moon will._ He stopped moving and looked down through a small grate below him.

Tolven was pacing, calculating the damage each individual item in the hangers would cause. It was impressive to say the least. The plan was genius, perhaps too perfect. By simple math, he was already able to calculate a way out of the solar system in less than twenty-eight days. Something that before had been a statistical impossibility…_But I am so much smarter than all these poor bastards who are going to die…_ he laughed slightly and continued on to the old living quarters of former soldiers. Unbeknownst to Tolven, Zechs followed him silently in the vents.

Zechs watched Tolven quietly. It was obvious to him now that one way or another…Tolven would have to die. There was no other way to end this. _There is no other way…so why do I feel disgusted about it?_ Zechs headed down another passage in the vent. He would need a weapon. Tolven had his gun and that left him very vulnerable. He silently prayed that when the weapons were removed from the base they had the common sense to leave at least one gun.

Moving silently through the vents, Zechs found an empty room that had originally been used as an arms facility. He knew in the cabinets were guns, ammo, and all sorts of weapons to help keep the base safe. Silently, he pushed the grate open and dropped to the floor. Opening one of the cabinets revealed only first aid supplies, then another revealing the same. Zechs cursed under his breath. It seemed all weapons had been removed from the base. _Perfect…just perfect…_He froze suddenly and sweat began to gather on his brow. There was a muffled sound of footsteps in the hall. Tolven was just outside. Zechs waited in silence. He dared not do so much as let a single breath escape him; at least, until he was sure it was safe.

Minutes passed, Tolven appeared to be pacing the hall. The vent above Zechs was his only way out and at the same time, it was certain to get him caught. The soft sound of someone jumping, grabbing the sides of the vent, and pulling him or herself in would echo through the base. Tolven would know in minutes. He could not, and would not risk it. _Better to be caught and shot at than caught in a vent where I can't dodge a bullet._ Seconds ticked by turning into more minutes, minutes seemed to go on for hours...until finally…Zechs heard Tolven continue down the hall. Slowly releasing his held breath, Zechs wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to quietly search for some sort of weapon. Finally, he found a locked cabinet. _A rusted lock….perfect just perfect. Luck really is on that bastard's side._ Zechs pulled out the small knife he had used to pick the locks on his handcuffs and set to work. There was no telling how long it would take to pick the lock. Zechs muttered to himself in frustration as a soft sound of footsteps came back up the hall. _Great. Perfect… just perfect….of all things that could go wrong it just had to be this. _He stopped picking the lock and waited. The soft click of the lock opening seemed to echo in the room. A sound he knew would carry into the halls, a sound he knew Tolven would have heard. After minutes of silence, the footsteps resumed and Tolven was walking away from the room. Zechs released a silent sigh of relief and opened the cabinet. What he saw might have stopped his heart. _You have got to be kidding…..only Une or Treize would have left swords as a means of defense for a base like this._ Sighing quietly he reached out to take hold of one of the swords. Then he saw it. Just behind one of the swords was a side cabinet. Slipping his hand past the sword, he quietly pushed the small compartment open. _Perfect….I figured Une wouldn't have taken every gun off this base…_

The gun was loaded. Which was good…and at the same time bad. The good point being that he would not need to locate ammo. The bad point being that left him exactly six shots and no sign of ammo to reload with. Slipping the gun into his pocket, he prepared to enter the vents when he heard a sound that froze him in place.

As an echoing scream of fury ripped through the base Zechs stood still and silent as his own name echoed in the halls.


	15. Countdown

**Mortal Fear **

By: Faraway Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my random story idea…that remains unfinished…I could have sworn I would be done by now. Oh well, as I have said fifteen or so total times I own nothing but my computer and my crazy idea. Just borrowing the characters…still not sure if they will be returned in one piece but if not I will include a shipment of glue with the pieces.

AN: My apologies for the delay in finishing and posting this chapter and I know it's short…so sorry, unfortunately life gets busy. And I'd like to thank anyone still reading and reviewing; it's really very much appreciated.

**Countdown**

Zechs' breath caught in his throat. He had been found out and now the game of cat and mouse would begin. _Typical…_ He thought slowly leaving the room and moving as far as he could from the echoes of footsteps behind him. His heart began to beat faster. He loved the thrill of a good chase, but not when the stakes were so high. _How irritating….this is Heero's department…playing hero and saving the world…_ He glanced over his shoulder and turned swiftly down a hall as a flash of light and the report of a gun issued from the dark end of the hall behind him. He had only a second to catch his breath, staying put would be the death of him. Tolven had not fired at random. He was at the end of the hall and Zechs knew he had been seen. He moved as silently as possible, making sure his footsteps were unheard. Tolven's laughter and mocking voice again echoed behind him in the halls.

"I was concerned this would be no fun for you if this were just an ordinary chase…so….I programmed the detonation of the base to begin in…oh my…about twenty minutes…." He walked slowly toward the hall Zechs had turned down. The bastard had gotten loose and that was already a mistake that could cost him dearly. IF by some freak chance Zechs Merquise got back to the control room, he would be completely capable of stopping the detonation sequence. Of course, he had no intention of allowing the renowned "Lightning Count" time to return to the control room. "It's only a ten minute detonation delay…ten minutes after that countdown starts, it will be the end of humanity as you…or anyone else knows it."

Zechs had decided against remaining in the dark hall. If he was going to have a shot at survival he needed to act fast. Very fast…

There were halls everywhere, and unless you had a map of the base you were bound to be lost. Only six of the four hundred halls led back to the control room, and four of them were damaged in the war. Two ways to enter the control room and three hundred ninety-six surviving halls to chose from. Thirty total minutes was not long enough. Zechs grumbled to himself while running through the halls. Time was of the essence, people's lives were at stake, the world was at stake, and all things around him just seemed to be at stake. If he failed this time the planet was doomed for certain, and the fate of the universe itself was in question. _I hate this job sometimes…_

Another corner turned, left, right, right, right, left, and another right. Eventually, if he kept on the course, he would get back to the control room. He could however opt to use the vents as he had to escape. The Central Base was shaped like a circle and Zechs knew that he had been in the North Eastern Section of the base.

Quad 4 Sector 1 former supplies depot to be exact. The circular base had been divided into quadrants and sectors long before to aid in escape routes. The Sector 1 vents in Quadrant 4 led from the supply depot to the Main Control Room. Another, very long, very dangerous vent, from Quadrant 1 Sector 2 could lead him over a very deep drop to the old furnace and air circulation chambers (a death trap for anyone planning to use the vents without knowledge of the whereabouts of the loose paneling over the airway.), and into the Missile Launch Control Room in Quadrant 2 Sector 1 just a short hall from the Main Control Room.

It would take at least forty minutes to get to the main control on foot, but the vents would cut the time down to twenty five minutes provided he was not met with any obstructions. Five minutes to hack one of the best systems in space and shut down the detonation devices. Another streak of light shot past him in the halls, Tolven couldn't be too far behind, and his shots seemed to be gradually increasing in accuracy.

After a series of fourteen different hallways Zechs stopped. He had to lose Tolven, and the hall divided into two paths. One would lead, if his memory served him correctly, to a cafeteria and soldiers quarters (another set of confusing hallways), while the other would lead to an old set of showers and washrooms. Above the third or fourth shower, was a vent. He quickly removed his jacket and rummaged through a series of well hidden pockets. Luckily, when Tolven had checked him, he managed to miss a few things.

One such thing being a small strip of tape with a microscopic device that would trigger a smoke bomb when depressed, as luck would have it the smoke bomb was equally small and easy to hide. Zechs put the strip across the floor and set the smoke bomb before turning and running as quietly, and quickly as possible, down the left hall. Only moments later a loud popping noise followed by a stream of cursing issued from a few halls behind Zechs. With a slight smirk he entered the old showers and found the vent.

In a matter of what seemed like minutes to him, nearly fifteen minutes had been spent. Fifteen left until detonation, and he would indeed need at the very least, five minutes to hack the system. That in mind, he had ten minutes to go and twenty minutes worth of ventilation shafts to explore. Left then right, south west, then a turn north east, and finally another turn west…_who the hell designed this anyway?_ Minutes were being wasted in the darkness.

The control room was probably north east of where he was but there was no way to be sure. He checked his watch again. Four minutes to detonation. "Shit…" He growled through his teeth moving more quickly through the vent. He found himself in a most unnatural state of panic. Zechs Merquise never panicked, at least not when lives were at stake. Even has he moved through the dark vents he could feel his heart pounding, the sweat on his face and hands, and he became suddenly conscious of the fact that he was breathing heavily. Soon he was so focused on his panic that he did not notice the vent exit. He passed over it and kept moving further along the vents which eventually dead ended.

Turning around was hard in the cramped space, figuring out why he was at a dead end instead of an exit was harder, realizing that he had only two minutes left was the worst. He moved quickly through the vent, forcing himself to be calm. He could hear the alarms warning the base of the impending detonation go off. One minute to go…

His hands felt around the vent for any sign of the exit, he forced his mind into a state of calm, and he focused intently on where he had forgotten to stop. _There should have been a slight turn, the vent exit should have been right there…_ Luck happened to be on his side. He forced open the vent quickly, knowing that with the alarms blaring there was no way Tolven was going to hear him kick open a vent in such a large base. Zechs dropped to the floor and started running toward the control room. Tolven was there grinning…thirty-eight seconds to go.

There was an intense pounding in his head. He could hear and feel very beat of his heart. This was the type of mission that he always excelled at. Only Noin ever did better, and only because she didn't charge in recklessly, she always had a plan. _A plan…no time for one…_ That would be his argument to her in a situation like this. He could almost hear her laughing at him. He could almost hear her yelling that a plan was the only way he'd get through this one alive.

He heard the thundering sound of the gun Tolven had being fired. He was lucky enough to be grazed in the arm by the bullet, normally at such a range it would have torn his arm off. Tolven moved out of the way when Zechs attempted to kick him in the stomach. Zechs dodged again when Tolven fired.

"How long do you expect to keep this up Merquise? You've only got twenty seconds."

Twenty seconds, twenty seconds to take the bastard down and deactivate the detonation device. Even he knew without the simplest calculations that there wasn't enough time.

"I only need ten." Zechs said calmly. There was an almost manic gleam in his eyes. Ten seconds to end the bastard's life, ten seconds to try to crack the system. If he failed he failed, but within the next ten seconds, Zechs swore that Tolven was going to die. Tolven laughed and fired again.

Zechs caught Tolven's arm and swiftly broke it.

Fifteen seconds.

He pulled the gun away from Tolven and aimed.

Thirteen seconds…

_No time for guilt…_ Two shots echoed in the control room. Two shots to the liver, Tolven would be dead in five minutes at the most, and it would hurt.

Ten seconds…

Zechs turned his attention to the detonation system. He worked quickly through the security devices and firewalls around the detonation system. Red lights were flashing all around the room. Zechs felt his body grow tense when the pale green counter on the screen reached 00:04. The warning alarm for the base changed. 'Detonation in three, two, one…'

Zechs braced himself as the explosion shook the entire base. He felt it then. Slight though it was, there was a difference in the gravity in the base. The moon had been blasted out of it's orbit. It was moving toward Earth.

It was over.

Tolven was laughing hysterically. "Heh…hehe…y-you see Merquise? E-Even in death..." He began coughing up dark black blood. Unpurified blood that was now running through his system slowly killing each of his organs… "I s-still win."

Zechs cursed under his breath. He knew where the Zero Barrier was around the Earth, the defined point where if an object of a certain size passed, destruction of the planet was inevitable. The moon was simply too large. They would strike Zero Barrier in about two minutes.

_Two minutes…_

Two minutes…in two minutes Noin could crack the best systems imaginable. She would know what to do… Zechs stared at the keyboard. _She would do something…anything…what would she do?_

A single key seemed to call to him, it read in bright red letters, 'Lunar Restabilization.' Re…stabilization…_Apparently someone figured this could happen…probably not quite to this magnitude but…_

It was a chance. He had one minute and thirty seconds. He hit the button and began quickly hacking all the firewalls around the lunar security programs.

_One minute to Zero Barrier…_

He imput complex commands, system override codes the Preventers had him memorize, access codes to enter the more important files, security codes to avoid wasting time hacking unnecessary files to reach his objective.

In his mind he could see the clock ticking as he typed. _Thirty seconds to Zero Barrier…_

Another screen of demanding authorization, password protected, it would take one minute to run a scan of all possible combinations. It would take twenty seconds to run a scan of the last keystrokes entered at this screen.

Zechs muttered the procedure to himself as he typed. "Command input, access keystroke, access last entry…"

The screen revealed a set of letters. 'y c r h o h o s e a t' Zechs narrowed his eyes in irritation. "…Great…" He muttered. _I never have her with me when I need her…_

Ten seconds left. He felt the mental clock ticking. Nine seconds, eight seconds…_What kind of password would have those letters_…six seconds….

Noin would know this. She know exactly what to do, she would have figured it out as soon as all the letters appeared…_She wouldn't fail…she could have done this…she would have looked at it…and just known…_

Five seconds…three seconds…

It looked so familiar, too familiar; he knew he had seen those letters before, in the same order. He had seen it written in all sorts of weird ways on one of Noin's notebooks at the academy. What had they been studying? What left her so bored she felt the need to write it out in as many possible combinations she could think of?

It clicked. Swift keystrokes entered the words 'Chaos Theory' he struck the enter key. The base suddenly lurched the other way.

Half a second to Zero Barrier…

'Chaos Theory,' he could almost hear her say. 'The theory that something as insignificant as the flap of a butterfly's wing can change the course of history…that the slightest things influence the future, that if time travel were possible, altering but the slightest thing, which blade of grass you step on, what fly you swatted, how quickly you finished your test, would alter the future so greatly that some things may never happen…' She had to explain it to him after class. He hated that class. The Chaos Theory applied to nothing in his life, he didn't need it as a soldier. _At least she paid attention…_

He input a course for the stabilization units to follow. He opened a surface camera system. Earth was moving away, the estimated time of arrival to the lunar orbit was less than three minutes. Zechs cast a glance to Tolven. He had stopped breathing, much to Zechs' relief.

"Lucrezia…you're a life saver…" He muttered before collapsing against the control panel.


	16. Final Report

**Mortal Fear **

By: Faraway Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my random story idea…that remains unfinished…I could have sworn I would be done by now. Oh well, as I have said fifteen or so total times I own nothing but my computer and my crazy idea. Just borrowing the characters…still not sure if they will be returned in one piece but if not I will include a shipment of glue with the pieces.

AN: Well this is it. I can finally say I finished my longest fic. Oh it only took a few years right?! Mortal Fear really started as a random idea on a hot day that I should have been working on my summer research paper…and I'm finally proud to say there was a purpose to it all. Chaos, life, death, love, hate, and just about everything else. I got pretty emotional when I wrote this chapter so yeah. Well anyway, on with it right? Sorry if it's short but, it just has to end this way. I am proud though.

Well honestly, I think I'd like to dedicate this chapter to anyone still reading. Bless you all for putting up with me. And saffiremoon21, thank you so much for still reviewing, it really made me happy to see a review after all this time.

**Final Report**

Zechs made his final report on the incident at the moon once Une and a group of other Preventers arrived to take Tolven's body. Though he found the frightening incident a bit exciting he knew the other Preventers were on pins and needles as he recounted the entire event. Une personally seemed disturbed by it all.

"It's just that it must have taken years of planning. She'd been in such danger with a lunatic like that." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on the screen still glowing with the countdown display frozen at OO:OO.

"Something should have been done sooner." Zechs said walking toward the hanger where the shuttle was waiting. As far as he was concerned, if the Preventers had been looking out for Lucrezia, none of this, none of it, would have happened. Why didn't anyone dig deeper when she got involved with him? Why didn't they search more extensively for him? _If they had, I might have gotten back sooner…_ Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

There wasn't much that could be done to avoid it people told him. He was awarded far beyond what he believed he deserved for his service to the Preventers and the universe as a whole. Only a week later, Jason was arrested and imprisoned on multiple charges.

Things looked to be getting back to normal. Cassy worked night and day to get Zechs custody of Myruh, which was granted after a paternity test confirmed that Myruh was his daughter. Cassy's husband was recovering in the hospital from his near fatal wound, and even Officer Greene was doing well, having survived her injuries as well.

The organization that had spawned the horrifying ideals of Tolven was tracked down after a few months and all were prosecuted. Preventers uncovered files showing multiple groups planning to carry out the same missions. All were captured, charged, and imprisoned. Earth and Space could sleep soundly knowing one of the biggest threats to its very existence was finally behind bars.

Then there were the Gundam Pilots. All of them visited her in the hospital. Quatre always bringing new flowers for her room, Trowa always keeping Quatre calm (Quatre and Noin had been good friends since AC 195, so it was to be expected that he had a hard time dealing with the situation.), Duo seemed deep in thought when he visited but always cheered Myruh up. Wufei usually came in with his partner Sally, and though Zechs had been certain Wufei had always disliked Lucrezia, Wufei seemed to be the most eager to see her recover.

"They say you only find one soul mate in the world, the rest are simply meant to be people you hold close." He looked at Zechs on one of his visits. "You've found yours. For your sake, as well as your daughters, I pray you don't lose her." Wufei got along quite well with the now, four year old Myruh. She often begged him to teach her some of his martial arts and Wufei was only too happy to oblige the quite proper and respectful child.

It was strange. A year had passed with no changes. Where did that year go? How had he not noticed how quickly it passed?

Heero Yuy and Relena visited every weekend. Relena had finally worked her magic and gotten Heero to enjoy life a bit. He was more at ease when Myruh asked him all sorts of complicated questions ranging from 'Where do babies come from?' to 'If the output of an mobile suit changes from fifty percent to eighty percent, and the flight altitude remains the same, with no wind resistance, how fast is the suit actually going?' That question earned Zechs a strange look from Heero.

"Are you trying to create a four year old genius or the next ace pilot?" Heero asked after answering Myruh's strange question in detail.

Even Relena was giving him a strange look. "And where did she acquire such language skill? She's not in school yet is she?"

"She's taken an IQ test; her IQ is one hundred sixty-two. So unfortunately I already have a child genius on my hands, as for the next ace pilot, well you say that as though it's a bad thing." Zechs muttered after glancing at his daughter. Oh yes she made him proud. She had her mother's feisty spirit and his natural gift for understanding technology, not to mention she was a genius at such a young age. He couldn't help but smirk slightly. _Just like us…_ Zechs looked at his sister. "As for the language, I can't explain that. She just listens to the way I speak and she mimics me I suppose."

Relena crossed her arms.

"Fine," Zechs admitted. "She's been enrolled in a class for gifted students. She's at the third grade level."

Neither Heero nor Relena were very much surprised.

Zechs continued to work, Myruh continued to attend school, and time continued to fly by. Two years had passed since that day, and she was still in a coma. Myruh was five and easily the smartest child in her class. She had plenty of friends and even was picking up on some of Lucrezia's personal interests.

She played piano, instructed by Quatre. She took martial arts, trained by Wufei and Sally. Trowa let her see some of the animals from the circus, which Myruh was delighted about whenever they were in the colony, her personal favorite being a young lion cub that she was allowed to pet. Heero and Relena watched Myruh when Zechs was on missions, and according to Relena, Myruh was very good at cooking, or at least making sure that she and Heero followed the recipe outlined in a cookbook down to the most precise measurements. Duo was personally fond of Myruh's interest in mechanics, and helped her construct all sorts of strange things. According to Myruh she even helped Duo and Hilde repair a few cars, as well as helping Hilde take inventory at the scraps and repair shop the two ran.

Time continued to pass. Another two years went by in an instant, Myruh turned seven, and Lucrezia remained comatose. Four years in that condition, no changes, no improvements. The doctors gave their final report to Zechs, and it was hard to take.

"She's not going to come out of this Mr. Merquise."

"What makes you so sure!?" He spat at the doctor. Myruh was sitting in the other room with her mother. He didn't want his daughter to hear that her mother would never wake up.

"Our tests, they all show no brain activity. Mr. Merquise, we're aware of how hard this is to take, but she's been in a coma for four years. She hasn't shown any signs of improvement. She has days in which her heart nearly fails, she doesn't feel pain or anything. You are keeping an empty shell alive on life support sir, and the longer you drag this out…the harder it will be to let go."

Zechs glared at the doctor. "You want me to shut off life support?"

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. She doesn't have more than a one percent chance of recovery. She will not wake up sir. I know it is hard to hear, but letting her go, it's better than keeping alive someone who is already dead."

The doctor and his assistant left him alone to think. How could he do it? Shut off life support? Let her just slip away like that? How could he face Myruh after that? How could he crush his daughter's hopes? Didn't she each night pray for over an hour that her mother would wake up? Didn't she say every day confidently that one day her mother would wake up?

Zechs was permitted to read the reports himself. _Comatose, brain dead, being kept alive on life support, Lucrezia…what do I do? _

Admitting he had lost her was the hardest thing Zechs Merquise had ever done.

Explaining things to Myruh was just as difficult. Myruh refused to believe it, she fought and argued. She yelled and she cried. She yelled at anyone who tried to tell her that her mother was not going to wake up. She shot venomous death glares at anyone who tried to tell her that her mother was dead.

Zechs was in pain hearing his daughter scream though tears that her mother was going to wake up. That she was going to live. Knowing medically, it was impossible for Lucrezia to wake up was the worst of it. No child should have to accept someone telling them their mother wasn't going to live. No child should have to watch someone shut off life support.

But that was what would happen today, keeping her alive when her body was already struggling so hard to simply shut down was cruel. Forcing her to remain in that state when she would have told him to let go and move on, went against everything she believed in, even if he desperately wanted her to wake up, to laugh, and tell him she was fine.

Today, life support would be shut off. Today they would let her go.

The hospital room she was in had a window with one way glass. Zechs and Myruh had spent the better part of the morning saying their goodbyes, even if she couldn't hear them.

Myruh had resigned herself to silent tears while staring at the doctor in the white robes standing near the switch that shut off all the machines in the room. Beside her, her father watched the woman lying still in the bed. It was almost six PM. This was the time of day she loved most. Sunset. She once said it would be the perfect time to die. He tried to keep calm. He tried not to break down; after all, Myruh would need him to be strong. So shutting his eyes once, he nodded to the doctor watching them. "Do it." He muttered almost inaudibly, looking one last time at her face.

His love, his life, his best friend, his hope, his dreams…all he would have left of that now was Myruh, and she would have to be enough to fill the sudden void growing in him.

Zechs stared at her, his eyes following the movement of the switch, then the stilling of the ventilator. He could hear the slow steady beeps from the heart monitor slow down. Then the long steady beep signifying cardiac arrest.

That was it. Myruh began to cry, silently, being like her father, she was not thrilled with showing any sign of weakness. She would not let anyone hear her cry.

If he didn't know any better, Zechs would have said that at that moment he died too. For a moment he was sure his heart stopped. Sure his breathing ceased. Only his daughter's quiet sobs reminded him he was alive and still had a reason to live.


	17. Factors of Life

**Mortal Fear**

By: Faraway Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my random story idea…Which, is now finished! Oh well, as I have said fifteen or so total times I own nothing but my computer and my crazy idea. Just borrowing the characters…

AN: Well this is it. I can finally say I finished my longest fic. Oh it only took a few years right?! Mortal Fear really started as a random idea on a hot day that I should have been working on my summer research paper…and I'm finally proud to say there was a purpose to it all. Chaos, life, death, love, hate, and just about everything else. I got pretty emotional when I wrote this chapter so yeah. Well anyway, on with it right? Sorry if it's short but, it just has to end this way. I am proud though.

Kudos to those who noticed, that though I stated chapter 16 was the last chapter, the story never changed to Complete. Correct! There was infact something I was still holding back.

**Factors of Life**

The time of death was called, the doctors began shutting removing the tubes that had connected the respirator to the tubes down her throat. They removed the tubes and Myruh looked away.

Somewhere out of there reach someone was screaming, grasping at the faint light remaining. _I hear…_

"Time of death, five minutes past six." The doctor noted to his assistant who took down the time.

_Beep._

The doctor looked up. "Did you turn off the heart monitor?"

The assistant looked at him. "N-not yet but…" She looked at the monitor. "I thought…well didn't she flat line?"

Zechs heard those words. He looked up. _Did the monitor…I heard the beep._

_Beep. Beep._

"Doctor…" the assistant nodded to the monitor.

"Christ…" the doctor managed the mutter. It was there. Faint, but there. _Beep, beep, beep. _"She's…"

The assistant moved swiftly to Lucrezia's side. She gently took her wrist. "Doctor…She has a pulse. It's getting stronger."

The doctor was at her side in an instant. "Her breathing?! Is she breathing on her own?!"

Zechs pushed past a few doctors looking into the room in shock. "What the hell is going on?!"

The doctors were talking rapidly, something about pulse, something about taking that tube out fast.

"She's breathing, weak, but she's breathing."

"Can she breathe on her own? Do we need to put the tube back-"

"Her breathing is steady, her pulse is growing stronger."

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Zechs stared at the monitor. Myruh was in the doorway, her tears had ceased, she was watching intently.

What was that terrible noise? That beeping? _Sounds like…machines, heart monitor almost…am I in a hospital? Hospital…my head I…did I hit it? _

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _

"I want tests run! Now! Get it done, I need an EEG, get one of the neurologists down here."

"Doctor?"

"Brain function, we need to know how much she has. People don't just…randomly recover like this. I don't want anyone getting their hopes up."

Zechs and Myruh were forced out of the room.

Hours went by. There were pages for doctors in Intensive Care, pages for a nurse to hurry to Maternity, pages about a code blue in Surgery.

Myruh was staring down the hall. "I told you she'd wake up." She said quietly glancing at her father.

Zechs looked at her. She looked so confident. _Just like your mother._

"She's going to be ok. Isn't she dad?"

Zechs recalled a time talking to Lucrezia. She was right, just hearing a child call you 'mom' or 'dad' made you feel more important. It made you more aware of the wrongs in your life, and it made you more aware of the rights. _Lucrezia, you were greatest person to enter my life. You saw something in me, you gave me a reason to come back each and every time. I could never resist any urges I had to come back, not when you were here waiting. I never said it enough, how much I loved being with you, how much I loved hearing your voice, or seeing your face. _"Yes Myruh." He glanced down the hall. "She's going to be fine." _Just one more time, give me one more chance Lucrezia, one more chance to live this life right. _"I'm not going anywhere this time…" He whispered under his breath. "…We're a bit late for an engagement after all."

Myruh glanced at her father.

"You know Myruh…Your mother and I…we never got married." He handed his daughter her mother's ring. "When she wakes up, that's going to be remedied."

A doctor was approaching. They could hear the steps in the hallways.

"Zechs Merquise?"

He looked up slowly. "Who's asking?"

"Sir, I'm Dr. Warner, I work in Neurology, I am the doctor who ran the emergency EEG on Ms…" She glanced at her notes. The woman's name had been changed since the last EEG was run. "Lucrezia Noin."

"And?" Zechs was waiting. _Waiting for what? Good report? Bad report? Just an answer will do. _He began to think.

"Why don't you come into the room with me."

He got up and followed her, Myruh followed them both closely. Why couldn't she just give him an answer there?? What was it with these doctors making everything an emotional hell for him?

When he entered the room he noticed two things. She was breathing on her own, and from the looks of things, breathing very well. Then he noticed the heart monitor beeping steadily. It was a healthy even heart beat synonymous with a heartbeat at rest.

"Mr. Merquise, Ms. Noin's EEG indicates normal brain function. Just a few months ago her report indicated none at all. I can't say this is normal. I've certainly seen it before but it's just so rare."

"Will she wake up?"

There was a light shift in the bed. She moved, ever so slightly, but he saw her move.

"Actually sir," the neurologist smiled slightly. "she should be waking anywhere from an hour to five hours, the way her brain activity readings showed in the tests. We usually don't get results so fast, but they insisted we put these results on top priority."

Zechs stared at the doctor. "She's really going to…"

Myruh tugged swiftly on her father's jacket, drawing his attention back to Lucrezia.

Her eyes were open. She looked dazed but other than that, healthy. She was even smiling a bit. "Sorry…guess I'm a bit late…huh Zechs?"

Her voice was raspy, he expected it would be from the tubes that had only recently been removed. But to hell with it! He moved to her side and lifted her slightly from the bed, and held her against him.

Warner nodded to the girl watching and left the room. Myruh went over to her parents slowly. "M-mom."

It was a voice Lucrezia couldn't recognize. It seemed familiar but different somehow, but the child's face said it all. The little girl who she had tried to protect, the child she carried in her arms to meet Zechs, the little girl whose cries for her to wake up were the last thing she heard, one of the last things she remembered. "Myruh…"

Outside the room a few of the doctors exchanged glances.

"It's not normal. There's no way she should have recovered." Dr. Warner conceded.

"There are a few factors that drive people to live, similarly, those very factors can destroy them."

The doctors looked at the Preventer who had spoken. "Ms. Une?"

"Mortal fear can break the will to live, the prayers of others can pull you back from the brink of the abyss, and you as doctors, though you accept the laws of reason and medicine, must never underestimate the love between two souls. I've known Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin since they were about fourteen. You could put them both in a coma for years and keep them separated." Une smiled and watched through the glass when Lucrezia's young daughter hugged her tightly. "And I can assure you with one-hundred percent certainty, that they will always find a way back to each other. Always."


End file.
